One More Mikaelson
by PeachesAndDragons1213
Summary: Ace is just a normal witch hybrid in the city of New Orleans, but he has a secret. He doesn't tell people where he came from, or why he never does business with the Mikaelsons. What happens when this secretive witch puts his life on the line to help reunite the Mikaelson family, and the family he was never a part of.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't Own the Originals the Vampire Diaries or any of their characters

.

Ace walked through the streets of New Orleans. He was lanky for his age, fifteen; he was almost painfully skinny. He was dressed in torn up jeans and an

oversized tee shirt. He had a pair of boots on his feet, held together with glue. Unlike the other witches, he was safe when the sunset and the vampires came

out to party. He had done contracts for Marcel before, and since then Ace was cool with all of his follows. He wasn't a member of the covens of witches in New

Orleans, with his light brown hair, pale flushed skin tone dotted with freckles, and bright two colored eyes; he didn't quite fit into the covens of dark skinned

black-eyed witches, and that was fine with him. As he walked around occasional a vampire or a witch would pat him on the back, ask him what's up, or just say

hello. Everyone knew Ace he was the miracle worker of New Orleans, the magic specialist. Any spell that the witches couldn't figure out, Ace knew.

When they were having a problem they might employ Ace's help in fixing it, but everyone knew Ace's one rule; he would never take a job that involved the

Mikaelsons. He never told anyone why, not even Marcel, who kept ties on Ace even though Ace for the most part ignored him. As he made his way down the

street, a small bag in his hand he felt a hand on his shoulder and stopped turning to the person who stopped him. , "Are you Ace?" The young girl asked, she

couldn't be much younger than him with dark hair and dark eyes, one of the residents of New Orleans. Ace shrugged. , "Depends on what you need." He said

leaning against the wall behind him. , "My mother, wants to take a contract with you. She's been trying since I was small to conceive another child, a son, but

nothing helps, medical treatments, even the spells the other witches do, but someone told her to find Ace he could help. Please, she wants nothing more than

to have a son." She said softly and Ace nodded.

.

, "Alright, I need her and the father of the baby in the same room, blood from both of them, and a sandwich." He said as he saw the girl cock her head at the

sandwich part. , "Miracle workers need to eat too." He said as the girl texted someone on her phone. , "They're both at my house come on." She said grabbing

Ace's hand showing him to one of the cookie cutter houses on the streets of New Orleans. She invited him inside, and Ace took his shoes off walking to the

living room where a woman and a man sat. They both looked up with surprise. , "Are you Ace?" The man asked and Ace nodded. , "Can you help us?" He asked

again and the boy rolled his eyes, both the blue one and the amber brown one. , "If I couldn't would I be here?" He asked as the man nodded, "I suppose not."

He said as the woman stood up and touched Ace's shoulder. , "You are an angel" She whispered hugging him as he stiffened. , "Let's make sure it works before

you start calling me an angel." He said already knowing he's far from one.

.

The woman nodded. Ace walked over sitting on the coffee table in front of them. , "Blood from both of you, not a lot a few drops would do." Ace said as the

woman took a needle and pricked her finger Ace took a small glass disk from his pocket and caught a few drops of the blood on it. The husband did the same

with a fresh needle. Ace swirled the blood for a second and then turned to the woman. , "Can you pull up your shirt just to expose your stomach?" He asked as

the woman nodded pulling the blue cotton shirt up a little. He drew ruins on her stomach in the blood chanting a spell over and over as the blood started to

glow, and fade as it absorbed into her body. Ace grabbed both the woman and the man's hands and put them on her stomach holding them there as he

chanted her stomach glowing. After a few minutes the glowing stopped. Ace smiled softly as he did a second spell, and the woman's heart beat could be heard,

but it faded slowly to the background as a second heartbeat started to beat countering the first faster and lively. , "You're two months along, you'll have a son,

and he'll be happy and healthy." He said standing up. The woman hugged him again.

.

, "How do you do what you do?" She asked and Ace shrugged. , "I do what I know how to do in a way that helps people." He said as the girl came out with a

club sandwich and curly fries. , "It's the least I can do for all your trouble." She said as Ace sat at the table eating the sandwich with a devout eagerness, he

was hungry. When he was finished he washed the plate and left the people's house with a wave. He looked up at the clock tower and sighed walking to the

warehouse. It was abandoned because of chemicals in the soil. Ace didn't care it kept him off the street, and gave him a place to be on nights like this. He

closed all the doors locking them with magic; it was temporary it would wear off in the morning.

.

He mixed the contents of a vial into a bottle of water and threw the entire bottle back like a shot of whiskey even as it burned his throat like wildfire. He

stripped almost naked, this was his only set of clothes so he didn't want to ruin them. He left on a pair of boxers He hid the rest of his clothes just as he felt his

bones splinter. He spent the next hours in agony trying to stay quiet, but it was almost impossible as his body broke and twisted and moved. When Ace woke

up he knew a few things. First it was morning, he could tell by the sun coming through the window. Second he was dressed, someone had dressed him in a pair

of shorts and a plain white tee shirt. Finally he wasn't where he was when he passed out. He sat up and felt a hand on his shoulder. , "It's alright, you're

alright." A woman's voice said from just behind him. He turned around feeling his back crackle as he winced.

.

There stood a woman with dark hair tan skin and oak green eyes. , "How did I get here?" He asked rubbing his eyes looking around he didn't know this place, it

was unfamiliar. , "I heard you screaming as I was walking past the warehouse you were in, I tried to get in but it was locked or something and then it wasn't

anymore and I walked in and there you were out cold on the ground, I carried you here. I'm Hayley, Hayley Marshall." She said as Ace stood up. , "I'm Ace." He

said as he turned to look at her. , "I'm glad my spell held or you could have been in danger, werewolf bites on vampires not a good thing." He said as Hayley

smiled. , "I'm a hybrid. I was turned into a hybrid when my daughter was born." She said as Ace nodded. , "Hybrid since birth, my mother was a witch, father

was a werewolf." He said as another woman came in., "He's awake?" she asked, this woman was blonde with light green eyes. Hayley nods. , "Ace meet

Freya." She said as Ace nodded. , "I've heard a lot about you, all of the witches speak praises about you, they call you the miracle maker." She said as Ace

shrugged.

.

, "I help people big deal, it gets me what I need and they get what they want most of the time. I don't promise millions of dollars, or world domination, a small

pay raise sure, cure a dad's cancer why not." He said softly. , "Do you have a family Ace?" Freya asked and Ace stiffened, he was facing away from her. , "Not for

a long time. My mom and dad died when I was very young, I've been on my own basically since." He said as he looked around the room at the paintings and

art. , "So you don't have anyone looking after you?" Hayley asked as Ace looked up and shook his head with a soft smile. , "Why do you think I exploit my

magic? I make deals for food and showers or wolfsbane." He said as Freya shook her head. , "You're magic is going to run low soon with the harvest ceremony

coming." She said worried about him and Ace shook his head chuckling. , "I'm not from around here, and I was never invited into a coven. They all seemed

bothered by my magic, and my talent." He said as Freya and Hayley looked at each other.

.

, "Where did you learn your magic?" Freya asked and Ace shrugged. , "I traveled with the travelers for a while until they kicked me out, before that I learned

from what I saw done by other witches, like my mother I memorized everything." He said as Freya smiled. , "I'd like to make a contract with you in the name of

the Mikaelson family." She said to the boy who shook his head his jaw clenched shut. , "My one rule is I don't do business with the Mikaelson family. Marcel was

a friend and I cut him off too when he started dating one of the Mikaelsons." He said turning around walking out of the room, he didn't know where he was

going but he was sure as hell walking out of that conversation. , "Why won't you do work for the Mikaelsons?" Freya asked following him. , "Because the last

time I did work for the Mikaelsons it almost cost me my life, and that wasn't even a contract it was a curtsy." He said turning to her. , "Did your siblings ever tell

you about your father being imprisoned desicated for some time before Katherine Pierce messed it all up?" He asked and Freya nodded.

.

, "Elijah mentioned it in passing. Why does that have anything to do with you not taking contracts from my family?" Freya said grabbing his shoulder. , "Because

I found Mikael before he could find them. I desicated him and locked him in a crypt for decades, for them to find, so they could kill him themselves, but he almost

killed me when I was doing the spell. I wasn't strong enough back then, that much power almost killed me, all because I was trying to save your stupid family

from having to run again!" He yelled pulling away from Freya. , "You imprisoned Mikael?" She whispered as Hayley covered her mouth. , "Yes I did! I could do it

again too, I could do it permanently, imprison someone in an object and then obliterate their magic signature destroying them indefinitely." Ace said his voice full

of warning. Hayley walked over.

.

, "If you help us do something, we'll give you something that you never asked for." Hayley said as Ace looked up. , "And what would that be?" He asked his

voice cold. , "You can have a family, a house, people to help you." She said and Ace sighed. , "I think you're lying." He said softly. , "People every day betray

each other some even betray their own blood. Yeah at first you'd pretend I'm just the same as everyone else, but if push comes to shove I'm the one that

would get kicked out on the street like last weeks trash." He said looking down his body trembling, he had been let down so many times before, he didn't want

to be let down once again. , "We would never do that. They invited me in, I wasn't really family, and they treated me just the same. They did the same with

Freya, who is family, but also has been missing for a thousand years and is now back for good. When we welcome you into our family, we'll have your back."

Hayley said lifting Ace's chin to look at her, he was shorter than her, and she smiled.

.

, "You'll be a Mikaelson, and we Mikaelson we fight for each other to the ends of the Earth." She said and Ace smiles a little. , "Alright. I'm in. What's the deal?"

He said as Freya smiled softly. , "I want you to use the same spell you used to imprison my father, and use it to imprison the four parts of the hollow that live

inside my siblings, so our family can finally be together." She says and Ace looked at her thinking about it. , "I'll need a few supplies, a day, and something to

eat…" He said quietly and Freya smiled. , "I'll get the supplies, you can go with Hayley to the kitchen alright?" She asked and Ace nodded writing down all the

things he needed there was a lot of magic supplies some pendants made from pure silver, four of them, and pop rocks. , "I like to eat them when I'm making

plans." Ace said softly as she nodded, Hayley walked through the door and Ace followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries or their characters

.

Ace stood in the doorway of the kitchen looking around. Hayley smiled as she looked in the fridge. , "We have left over fried chicken, steak, fries, mash

potatoes, coleslaw. What do you want to eat?" Hayley said as Ace shrugged. , "Anything nobody's gonna eat. I eat out of the trash most days." He said sitting

at the Kitchen Island. , "My daughter's off at school in Virginia for another couple weeks, so I could travel with you if you want." Hayley said as she heated up

all the food, Ace was too skinny he needed some kind of food. Ace cocked his head. , "Maybe that would be best, but text them that your cousin is going to be

in town and could they maybe show me around to get a feel for the area? " Ace said and Hayley smiled.

, "You're right going alone might be suspicious. , "We'll also need plane tickets. The sooner this is done the better." He said softly as Hayley smiled. , "Good

thing that Freya has access to the family account. So we'll need tickets to San Francisco, from San Francisco to New York City, from NYC to France, and then to

Italy to get Klaus." She said writing it down on a piece of paper. Ace nodded writing down stuff on a napkin with magic until the plate was put in front of him. ,

"T-this is all for me?" He asked confused and Hayley nodded. , "You need to keep your strength up if you're going to pull all of this off." She said as he started to

eat the chicken, steak and fries in front of him. , "So tell me Ace how old are you?" Hayley said as Ace took a sip from a water glass next to his plate. , "Let's say

I'm fifteen." He said as he attacked a chicken wing. , "So you're just around Hope's age." Hayley said as Ace nodded. Freya walked in with an olive skinned

woman.

.

, "Ace this is my girlfriend Keelin. We got all of the supplies I didn't know how many pop rocks you needed so I bought a bunch, I also bought some toiletries,

and some more clothes, you need more clothes than just those clothes." She said and Hayley nodded. , "After you're finished we can start working through

ideas okay?" She asked as Ace nodded trying not to look like a pig as he devoured the rest of the stuff on his plate. He washed his plate and cleaned his hands

before they walked back to Freya's room. Ace sat on the ground with a salt circle around the four pendants, checking their quality before he started the real

spell. He nodded smiling quietly they were perfect. , "Thanks Freya, these are perfect." He said as he started a spell, he spoke no spells, instead he chanted

them in his head.

.

The pendants rose and started to glow before they dropped and Ace nodded. , "They should do their job." He said as he took out some herbs and substances

mixing them in a bowl grinding them into a fine powder as he chanted over the bowl as the powder turned jet black. , "Do you have something that might have

the Hollow's magic signature on it?" Ace asked, as Hayley nodded walking to a drawer were she pulled out a broken bracelet. , "She broke this with magic

when she possessed Hope." She said handing it to Ace as he nodded. He started a spell dropping the bracelet into the black powder as it starts to glow. He

took it out and poured some of the powder on the bracelet and it hissed loudly. , "It reacts to the Hollow's magic signature. So I know when she's out of their

heads and when she's destroyed." He said as he walked over to where the three women were congregating around a screen. They smiled at him. , "Kol said he

can show us around San Francisco and will pick us up from the airport, and we'll stay at his house." Hayley said with a smile as Ace sighed in relief. , "We got a

flight for tomorrow after noon, so we're all going shopping." She said and Ace smiled and then his eyes widened. , "By all of us, you mean." He said his voice

trailing off as Keelin nodded grinning. , "You're coming too." She said as Freya handed him the bag she brought and showed him to the bathroom. She turned

on the hot water for him and grabbed him a towel.

.

Ace looked at the shower panicked but got into it taking his clothes off beforehand. He read the bottles of various soaps washing through his hair and washing

his body before rinsing off and stepping out getting dressed in the new clothes Freya bought him, including a pair of boots that were shiny and black. He

walked down stairs still shirtless. Freya laughed. , "Perfect time for a haircut come on." She said pulling him towards a chair. She cut and styled his hair going

short on sides but keeping the front longer styling it up in spikes it suited Ace. He pulled the shirt on as Hayley saw the birthmark on his shoulder blade. Hayley

grabbed him spinning him around and held the shirt so he couldn't put it on. She looked at the birthmark, it wasn't the familiar crescent or any one of the

symbols she encountered while in New Orleans, but it was familiar to her, she remembered it from a long time ago, from a one night stand. , "That's the same

birthmark Klaus has." She said as Ace shrugged and she released him to put his shirt on.

.

Ace tied up his shoes and Freya passed him a jacket, it was smooth black leather with a short collar that stayed up as he pulled it on Ace saw all three of the

women staring at him. , "Do I have something on my face or something?" He asked confused. , "No you just look a lot like my brothers that's all. You see it a lot

more when your hair isn't a curtain hiding you." Freya said as Hayley bit her lip. Some of things Ace said didn't make sense, his age, what happened to his

family, him having the same birthmark as Klaus did, and even Freya's remark sounded shady. They walked outside to an SUV parked in the driveway. Ace

hopped in the back willingly, he would rather not get on Hayley or Freya's bad side.

.

Hayley drove the black SUV into New Orleans, but she didn't stop inside the city limits, which made Ace sigh in relief. They went into a department store outside

of New Orleans, and from the second they walked into the building to the minute they left, Ace was lost. Hayley and Freya kept holding pieces of clothes up to

see how it would look on him before adding them to a pile in a cart. Keelin walked off and came back with another set of boots, steel toed and tan, a pair of

converse with black trim, and a pair of gray and red sneakers which all fit Ace perfectly. She grabbed socks and a duffel bag backpack combo pack for all of his

things for the trip. Ace looked around panicked, there were so many people, and so many things, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Hayley touched

his shoulder and he jumped. , "You aren't comfortable around so many people huh?" She whispered as he shook his head. , "We're just about done, why don't

you go with Keelin and pick out something for yourself from the jewelry department?" Hayley said as Ace nodded softly following Keelin. He looked at all the

jewelry making a face at all the feminine options, until he saw a watch. It was bronze with a leather wristband it was nice looking. Keelin saw him looking at it

and walked over asking the man working at the watch counter how much it cost. Ace's eyes widened and shook his head looking down as he walked away. He

liked that watch but fifty dollars was a lot of money for a watch.

.

Keelin walked over grabbing his wrist. , "Hayley wanted to get you something so Freya could spell it. No more full moons after today." She said reassuringly

putting the bronze watch on his wrist. He looked at it. It was a symbol, a new beginning. Ace shook his head. , "It's okay, the watch itself is okay it doesn't

need to be spelled." Ace said as Hayley walked over with Freya pushing a cart holding bags and bags of stuff. , "Ready to go Ace?" Hayley called and Ace

nodded jogging over he kept slightly behind them as they walked to the car. , "What's on your mind?" Hayley asked seeing the look on his face in the rear view

mirror on the way home. , "You're buying me all this stuff, but what if it doesn't work? You bought all of it for nothing." He said softly. Keelin turned back to look

at him. , "We're not gonna throw you back on the street, you're family now." She said as they pulled back into the driveway. As Ace stepped out Hayley hugged

him. , "Even if it doesn't work, you tried your hardest to get this family back together." She said as Ace hugged back, until he pulled away quickly.

, "What's wrong." She said worried as Ace looks down turning away. , "That's why the other families told me to leave." He said showing her his hands that

were glowing faintly. Freya looked up. , "You're a siphon?" She asked and Ace shook his head. , "Not fully. I can use my own magic, but also drain power from

other things." He said softly as she cocks her head with a smile. , "Interesting." She whispered as someone went to grab Ace and he slipped sideways

punching Josh in the face sending him flying into the wall. , "Why the hell did you punch me!" Josh yelled and Ace shrugged. , "Next time walk up like a normal

person." Ace replied. , "So what are you doing here of all places?" Josh asked and Ace shrugged. , "What I always do, anything I feel like doing." Ace replied. ,

"You do know you're breaking your one cardinal rule?" Josh said as he walked over and Ace rolled his eyes. , "Rules are made to be broken." Ace replied as Josh

laughed turning to Hayley. , "nice to see you Hayley, how's Hope?" He asked casually as Hayley grinned. , "She's doing great. It's nice to see you too Josh." She

said as Freya watched Ace blush awkwardly. , "So I'll be going, just wanted to make sure Ace was alright." Josh said as he disappeared. Ace waited until he

was far away before letting out a sigh of relief. , "It's been really awkward between us since Mardi Gras." Ace said as Keelin looked up curiously Ace looked up

turning a brighter shade of red. , "You did not!" She gasped and Ace shrugged. , "I-I-I was drunk he was drunk, someone decided to play strip poker, and I

never learned how to play so I lost and he let me crash…in his bed…" Ace said covering his face as Hayley laughed. , "I slept with Klaus, we all have some

things we aren't proud of." She says as they headed inside. , "So are you?" Freya asked Ace as he shook his head. , "I like girls, but boys are nice too." He said

shyly as they went about their day like nothing happened.

.

Hayley helped him pack the duffel bag and the backpack, before she showed him to a room. , "This is your room, the bathroom's through that door and the TV is

in that cabinet over there." She said pointing to first the door across the room, and then to the vast cabinet facing the bed. Ace looked up at everything and

nodded as he put his new pack on the floor and curled up his head resting on it. , "Uh there's a thing known as a bed why don't you use it?" She asked and Ace

looked up. , "Never had one before. With the travelers only the adults and the pure blooded kids got cots, so it was always me on the ground. After that I just

sleep in the warehouse you found me in." He said with a shrug. Hayley shook her head and walked over picking him up easily and laying him on the bed, he

flinched when the bed compressed under his weight. , "it's okay it does that." She said reassuring him. He looked around with wide eyes full of worry. , "You act

all big and tough, but you're just scared." Hayley said as Ace looked up at her. , "People won't try to take stuff from you if you pretend to be a lot meaner and

stronger than you are." He said looking down. Hayley stroked his hair, like she did with Elijah when he was panicking, it seemed to have the same effect on Ace

as it did on him.

.

, "How did you trigger your curse?" Hayley asked as Ace looked down taking a deep breath. , "My mother had me out of wedlock, so I wasn't allowed to stay

with her and her family, but her youngest son found me in the woods one day while he was playing. My father was a cruel man and never let me sleep inside

his house. My mother's youngest son was a few years older than me, but the only friend I had. Nearby was a village of werewolves, my mother's older son

brought my friend there one full moon to see them turn, my friend was attacked, I heard his screams, and I came running. I tried to pull the wolf off him, I found

a small knife that my friend dropped and I drove it into the wolf's neck killing it, but not before the wolf killed my friend, and half brother. His older brother saw

me that night, he saw my face he kicked me and punched me and threatened my life, he told me that I was never to go near his family again, or he would kill

me without a speck of mercy. I never did, I watched that same boy slaughter my mother in cold blood and then join hands with his other siblings over her grave

to promise to stand by each others sides…" Ace said tears rolling down his eyes. , "Always and forever." Freya said standing in the doorway.

.

, "Freya what are you talking about?" Hayley said as Freya walked over to sit on the edge of the bed Ace scrambled up pressing his back against the

headboard shaking. , "The boy killed by the wolves, the older brother slaughtering a woman, a group of siblings joined in a circle over her grave don't you know

what that means Hayley?" Freya said shocked. Hayley thought about it and shook her head. , "I have no idea." She said as Ace got off the bed curling up in the

far corner. , "You never took contracts from the Mikaelsons because you thought that the man was going to recognize you from that night and kill you without a

thought?" She said her eyes wide as Ace looked down. , "I didn't know the family name until after. I knew his name, and his siblings names and even the name

of their father, but you're right when I found out I told myself that I wouldn't take a job from the Mikaelson family. Niklaus would know who I am, and fulfill the

same promise he made a thousand years ago over my brother; our brother Henrik." Ace said his voice only a whisper.

.

Hayley got up off the bed walking over to him slowly. , "So what you're telling me is that you're a thousand years old, but not a vampire. You have the same

mother as Freya does, and you've been scared of a promise Klaus made a thousand years ago?" She asked her voice asking the questions like Ace said that

the world was flat and the fish was a land animal. Ace looked up at her. , "I watched these siblings go through hell for each other for a thousand years, never

taking back their promise of always and forever, so the answer is yes. I still think that Klaus remembers that night, when Henrik died, when I killed my own

father who hated me to save the only family I had. Henrik was the only one who knew I existed, he would bring me food, teach me spells, I was outside the

house the night she turned them into vampires, I remembered the spell, everything about it, but I've never used it. For years I've hoped that age would catch

up to me and I would die before I had to face the fact that, I have a family, that's spent a millenium not knowing I existed, or if they did they wanted me dead.

Years past I aged slower than I was supposed to my powers were great which caught the attention of the travelers whom later kicked me out because I wasn't

aging like the other children, and well another reason too, but that's a long story for another day. I've aged ten years of appearance in a thousand years. " Ace

said looking up at Freya who's eyes had tears in them.

.

Ace stood up. , "This was a mistake." He said as he walked towards the door, walking down the stairs and had just gotten to the front door when Hayley

stopped him. , "This isn't a mistake this is the universe giving you a chance to meet your family. I found you by chance, and yet you were always meant to be a

part of the Mikaelson family." She said as Freya ran down the stairs. , "She's right! You're not the only sibling who missed out on knowing their siblings. My

mother sold me to her sister to repay a debt she made so she could bear children, I watched my brother Finn fight to bring me back, but I was lost, for a

thousand years. You have every right to be a Mikaelson as I do." Freya said standing next to him. , "Earlier you said I had the same birthmark as Klaus. Your

mother had an affair with a villager named Ansel which conceived Nik, and then she went back to her husband, but seven years after Henrik was born, she was

seduced yet again by Ansel." Ace said looking at his shoes. Freya tilted his chin up forcing him to look into her eyes. , "You're not just Nik's half brother, you're

the only full blooded sibling he has." Freya spoke softly as Ace nodded looking down as the tears rolled down his face, he never cried, not in a thousand years,

not since he watched his mother die.

.

Freya pulled him into a hug rubbing his back. , "It's alright, It's okay little brother let it out." She whispered as Ace cried into her shoulder. He cried about his

mother dying, about killing his father. He cried about not being able to save Henrik, and his own brother telling him that he would kill him if he even went near

the family he never dared to meet. A thousand years of sorrow came flooding through him. He just cried, and Freya held him there even when his knees went

weak and he crumbled to the ground she held him. He stayed there until his eyes were empty of tears and he was hiccuping quietly. Hayley watched sitting on

the ground next to them. , "I-I-I still want to do the job, to help them, but afterwards I'm going to tell them who I am and let them decide if I can stay or not."

Ace said softly and Hayley and Freya nodded. Hayley and Freya made Ace eat something for dinner before he went to bed. They took turns checking on the boy,

sometimes to make sure he was okay, and still there. Sometimes Freya just stood in the doorway and looked at his sleepy face, he did look a lot like Nik the

same jaw like, the same ears, even the creases on the forehead, but his nose looked a lot like Kol's, and his hair was the same color as Elijah's.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, or their characters.

.

Ace woke up to someone grabbing him. He grabbed the person by the wrist as his hand started to siphon power from them, until they jerked away in pain. ,

"Keelin?" Freya asked as she ran in. Ace rubbed his eyes, sitting shocked on the ground was Keelin. , "What the hell kid? I came to wake you up and you start

power sapping me? What the fuck!" She said getting up. , "You grabbed me, I used to live on the street. Next time try nudging me instead of grabbing me, I

thought you were trying to attack me. I'm sorry for siphoning off of you." He said his breathing coming in panting bursts. , "He does the same thing you do

Freya, except you tried to set me on fire." Keelin said as she walked out of the room. Ace looked down as he got up making the bed, he made it look like

nobody was there, like he was never there. Freya touched his shoulder and he looked up. , "You should get breakfast before you leave." She said and he

nodded as he got dressed picking up both bags and walking down the stairs where a rolling suitcase waited. He could smell bacon and eggs cooking.

He walked over to where Hayley stood at the stove. , "Can I help?" He asked just before she turned the stove off. , "Sure grab the juice from the fridge and

four glasses, please." She said as he did as he was asked setting the table with the four glasses pouring them three quarters full of juice before sitting down.

He sat down at the far end of the table, eating quietly until his plate was empty. He washed it in the sink and soon Hayley walked over. , "Our flight leaves in an

hour or so for San Francisco Freya's making you one of her magic drinks, so you won't get flight anxiety, and then her and Keelin are going to drive us to the

airport. The flight is only about three hours, so we'll get there by lunchtime." Hayley said as Ace nodded shyly. Freya walked over giving Ace a bottle, "Drink it.

It'll stay in your system for a while, it only works at high altitudes and it'll just make it so you don't get too anxious." She said as Ace nodded drinking it. Keelin

held out the watch, the one Ace was given yesterday. , "All spelled and ready to go wonder boy." She said with a joking smile. Ace blushed awkwardly. , "T-

thank you." He said bowing awkwardly.

.

Freya hugged him smiling. , "You're bringing this family back together I should be thanking you little brother." She said as Ace smiled softly. , "We have a plane

to catch." Hayley said as they put the bags into the SUV, Ace slept all the way to the airport waking up just as they stopped. Hayley got their tickets and they

walked to the gate after security. Ace was nervous to say the least about meeting Kol. Ace was terrified and anxious as they walked through security, he didn't

understand what the machines were for. He thought they were to detect magic and had a mild panic attack as he walked through them. Hayley put a hand on

his shoulder. , "The machines are just so they can make sure nobody's carrying anything dangerous on the plane." She whispered as Ace sighed in relief. They

found their seats, in first class. Ace sat in his seat next to Hayley who watched him. Ace looked up. , "Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked confused

as she smiled softly. , "I can't believe I didn't notice the similarities before, until you mentioned it I didn't notice them, but after you did I see them everywhere.

When you're thinking or zoning out you get this same confused look on your face that Rebekah does, you're a lot like them." She said as Ace smiled softly.

The flight attendant started to talk and Ace buckled his seat belt, he had never been on an airplane; all he had heard was bad things that could happen. Hayley

held his hand as they took off, once they got to a certain altitude the drink that Freya had given him started to work and he could feel himself relaxing. They got

snacks on the plane and Ace ate every scrap even if they didn't taste very good. Ace didn't know he dozed off under Hayley nudged him awake; he had fallen

asleep after finishing his snacks and slept through the entire flight, including the landing. Ace stretched as they got off the plane collecting their bags. Hayley

looked through the crowds of people until she saw a familiar face. , "Kol! Over here!" She called as a blond haired man walked over with a goofy smile. , "I

wouldn't recognize you Hayley it's been a decade now, and you know how my memory is." The man said sarcastically a slight British accent accentuating his

words. , "Your memory is top notch." Hayley said hugging him with a chuckle.

.

Ace watched the exchange confused looking down when he caught the eyes of the youngest living Mikaelson son. , "You must be Ace, it's nice to see Hayley

found a piece of her family." He said as he broke the hug with Hayley to shake Ace's hand. , "She found me on accident, It was like the universe decided we

should meet." He said awkwardly as Kol led them to a bright blue Jeep. Kol helped them put their bags in the back before Ace hopped in the back. , "So Ace,

Let's not beat around the bush; are you human?" Kol asked as Hayley hit him in the arm. , "Kol that's a rude thing to ask!" She said as Kol shrugged. , "it's an

honest question." He said as Ace shook his head. , "I'm a werewolf." He said as Kol nodded. , "I hope you met Freya already, moon spells are a thing now a

days but Freya's one of the only people who can do them." Kol said as Ace nodded. , "She spelled my new watch." He said as Kol smiled. , "Good Good, I hope

you don't mind take out; Davina's spending some time back home in New Orleans, she wants to move back there." He said softly. Ace stiffened and spent the

rest of the ride in awkward silence.

.

They stopped in front of a Condo, it was a month to month rented flat, with blue shutters and a view of the bridge. Kol showed them to his apartment where he

led Ace to the smaller of two guestrooms. Ace making sure to carefully put his backpack on the bed so that he didn't break any of the contents. The sooner he

could get this over and done with the better. After dinner Kol retired to his room to drink and watch baseball while Hayley sat with Ace helping him finalize the

plans. After Kol went to sleep he would start the spell. What they didn't know was that Kol was listening, he knew something was up with this kid, he wasn't

anything like Hayley, he didn't think they were related at all. After midnight Ace made the circle of salt around the pendant he lit the four candles and took a

breath as he started the spell. The pendant started to rise, and glow red hot; when the door opened and Kol Mikaelson lunged at him.

Ace stopped the spell just as Kol slammed him into the wall. , "What the hell are you doing here witch! Haven't your kind done enough to destroy this family!

What next kill my wife, burn our home? Answer me god damn it." He said as he pinned Ace against the wall by his throat his feet scrambled as he tried to

breathe. Hayley ran in and got between Kol and Ace. , "Let him go Kol! He's trying to help, and he can't help if you kill him!" She said as Kol looked at her letting

go of Ace's windpipe. , "You knew he was a witch?" He said as Hayley nodded. , "Why did you invite him here? He sure as hell isn't your cousin coming to find a

place to live, if that's not the reason he's here what is Hayley?" He asked as Hayley sighed. Ace took a deep breath coughing. , "I'm going to imprison and

destroy the hollow so you can go home." He said his voice barely a whisper. , "And how do you expect me to believe that, a skinny boy like you?" Kol said as

Hayley put a hand on his shoulder. , "He was the one who imprisoned Mikael in the crypt before Katherine released him. He can do it. I know he can." Hayley

told Kol as he turned to the boy. , "You were the one who desicated my father? Why didn't you just kill him?" He asked and Ace looked at him. , "It wasn't my

place to, I thought your family should have the right to killing your demon yourselves." Ace said softly

.

Kol looked at him and smiled for a second sighing. , "You can try I'll give you that, honestly I'll try anything if it can get her annoying voice out of my head for

good." Kol said as Ace make a big salt circle and had Kol stand in it. , "Now wha-" Kol's voice was cut off as Ace snapped his neck. Hayley looked up shocked as

Ace laid Kol down inside the circle putting the pendant on his forehead. , "I needed his mind to be relaxed, it's not a pleasant experience and he would have

fought me subconsciously." Ace said putting the candles around the circle. He stood just outside the circle as he raised his hands, his mouth silently moving in a

chant. He knelt and put his hands on Kol's head chanting silently. Hayley watched amazed as Ace worked, slowly the once pure silver pendant, started to turn

black until it was jet black. Ace opened his eyes pulling away as he took the pendant into his hands. , "Is the hollow in there?" She asked as Ace waved his

hand over the surface and the symbol of the hollow stood out burned in the surface. Ace put the pendant in a magic box, it was spelled, anything that was put

in the box wasn't there when it opened, unless the person opening the box was Ace.

.

Kol started to stir as he opened his eyes looking around. , "You snapped my neck?" He asked as he sat up and Ace nodded. , "I apologize but it was

necessary." He said as Kol nodded. A confused look came over Kol's face. , "I-I can't hear her. I can't feel her in my head anymore. Did it work?" Kol asked as

Ace shrugged, "let's find out." He said taking out a substance, it was a powder that was jet black. , "this is gonna burn if the hollow is still inside of you it's

reactive to the hollows magic." He said as he poured some of the powder on Kol's hand, it did nothing. Ace took the pendant out of the box and put some on

the pendant watching it sizzle. , "So it worked?" Hayley asked and Ace looked up at her. , "One part down three to go." He said as Hayley smiled at him. Kol

picked him up and Ace yelped thinking that he was going to be strangled again, but he wasn't as Kol crushed him in a hug. , "you don't know what that means!

If you can destroy the hollow we can go home, we can see Hope, live in our old place. Be a family again!" He said as he put Ace down as he swayed, all the

magic was a lot for him, he didn't know how he was going to generate enough magic to destroy the hollow, but he was going to find a way.

.

Ace nodded. , "I know what it means, that's why I'm doing it. You guys have each other, you're a family you should be able to have that freedom." He said

looking down. , "Your family must be proud." Kol said ruffling Ace's hair as Ace shrugged. , "I wouldn't know both my parents died when I was very young. I've

been alone ever since." He said leaving out the rest of his story for now. , "My mother turned us into monsters and our father tried to kill us for a thousand

years. I think we're in a similar boat." Kol said as Ace packed up his supplies sticking the small box in his pocket zipping it up. Hayley saw Ace sway on his feet

holding onto the wall so he didn't fall over.

.

Kol saw it too picking Ace up and putting him on the bed. , "You need some rest, that was a hefty bit of magic you just did Mate." He said as Ace winced rubbing

his head. , "I'll grab the ibuprofen and snacks. Hayley help him into his pajamas, you guys need to stay for at least a day, if he tries to do that again too soon it

could end badly." Kol said as Hayley helped Ace out of his jacket and shirt, he was getting woozy all of a sudden. Kol came back with a bottle of ibuprofen a

glass of water and a sandwich. Ace took the pills ate the sandwich and soon fell asleep. Hayley tucked him in and walked out of the room with Kol. She shut the

door as Kol poured some bourbon in a cup. , "So how'd you meet Ace?" Kol said hopping up to sit on the counter. , "I found him a few days ago, in a warehouse

building after a full moon. I brought him back to the house and he woke up, told us his name and Freya knew of him. He's got a reputation in New Orleans, if

another witch can't do a spell they go to him. He doesn't have a family, or a home." Hayley said pouring herself a similar drink. , "So Freya's okay? I haven't

heard from her in a while." He said softly looking down. , "Well you will, once Ace finishes the spell, you can all come back to New Orleans." Hayley said as Kol

smiled. , "I never thought I would say I'm tired of living by the ocean, but I miss the hustle and bustle of a night in the city that never sleeps." Kol said with a

soft smile.

.

, "So Davina misses home?" Hayley asked sitting on a kitchen chair. Kol shrugged. , "She misses her old friends, the witches even though they probably hate

her still, the food the culture. She understood that we couldn't move back together because it would put Hope in danger, but she was planning to move back

there next year. She thinks we could make it as a long distance couple." Kol said biting his lip. , "Now you don't have to. You can move back once this is all over."

She said as Kol smiled. , "Some kid you found. I wonder what's going to happen when all of this is over, what's going to happen to Ace, he can't just go back to

living on the streets." Kol said looking up at the ceiling deep in thought. , "Do you think he would want to come live with us in the mansion? I mean there's

plenty of rooms." Kol said as Hayley smiled. , "We'll talk about it when this is all over, for now I think we should go to sleep. It's late." She said as Kol nodded

they both finished their drinks and walked their separate ways to the different bedrooms.

.

Hayley woke up the next morning to screams of pain. She bolted up and out of the door, it was coming from Ace's room. She barged in to find a peculiar site.

Ace was on the bed, and Kol was pulling on his leg twisting it back and forth as the muscles cracked and creaked causing Ace to yelp in pain. , "You're all

knotted up, all that magic locked up all your muscles you need to stretch them all out." Kol said as he twisted Ace's arm behind his back as he winced. Ace

jumped up off the bed pulling both arms behind his back cracking them, "I know." He said as he cracked his neck and back. , "Hayley I found something peculiar

about Ace." Kol said as Hayley looked worried. , "What is it?" She asked as she watched Kol stand directly in front of Ace his eyes staring right into Ace's

obviously compelling him. , "When is your birthday?" He asked Ace, using the compulsion as a truth serum of sorts. Ace bit his lip. , "Friday September 13,

2002." Ace said his voice straining. , "What was your mother's name?" Kol asked as Hayley's eyes widened. Ace took a breath. , "My mother's name was

Elizabeth, and my father's name was Antonio." He said his voice strained. , "I want you to go over and grab Hayley's arm and squeeze it." He said as Ace shook

his head. , "I'm not going to do that Kol." Ace said sweat beading on his forehead. , "But I want you to." Kol said still trying to assert his compulsion onto the

young witch. , "No." Ace said and Kol blinked turning to Hayley. , "See? He can't be compelled." He said with a cheeky smile.

.

, "And how did you figure that out Kol?" Hayley asked hands on her hips. , "Well I-" Kol started to said as he ran his hand through his blond hair. , "He drank my

blood and tried to make me forget and I told him to go to hell." Ace said turning so Hayley could see the blood stain on the side of his t-shirt. , "You bit him Kol?

What the hell! He took the Hollow out of your head and the first thing you do is turn him into a meal. What is wrong with you?" Hayley said shoving Kol hard

into a wall. , "Davina won't let me feed off the neighbors or tourists, and the blood bank has frame by frame cameras, I've eaten nothing but possum and

hooker blood for months, I needed something fresh human and clean of drugs for once Hayley." He said as Ace nodded. , "I'm perfectly fine now, I just have to

be more careful than I already am about dying." He said as Hayley sighed releasing Kol. , "our plane leaves in a few hours, where can we get breakfast around

here?" she asked as Kol broke a grin. , "one word; iHop." He said as he ran to get dressed.

.

Ten minutes later they were sitting in a booth at the international house of pancakes waiting for their mountains of breakfast foods to come. Hayley had

ordered the biggest meal possible for Ace, he needed his energy after all. Ace didn't complain he was always hungry these days, his stomach was still getting

used to eating multiple times every day. When the food arrived he attacked the mountain of food with animalistic vigor. When it was gone he sat back belly

distended full as Kol laughed. , "You can sure eat a lot." He said as Ace shrugged softly. , "Before I met Hayley I ate rotten fruit from the trash a few days a

week, sometimes in repayment for a contract I'd ask for a sandwich or something to eat." He said softly as Kol looks down. , "I forgot about that, I apologize."

Kol said as Ace smiled. , "it's okay. Are you ready to go home Kol?" Ace asked as Kol smiled with a nod. , "I've been waiting for this day for almost ten years

now." He said with a smile.

.

When they finished and the bill was paid they went back to Kol's place, Hayley bought their tickets and Kol bought his, an express ticket to Louisiana. When

they got to the airport they said goodbye to Kol. Kol shook Ace's hand pulling him into a hug. , "in my eyes you'll always be as important as my brothers. If you

need anything ask, and I'll do it." He said as Ace smiled. , "two week from today midnight of the full moon we're going to all meet at the center of the courtyard

of your house, where the hollow was first put in your bodies." Ace said and Kol nodded. , "I'll be there." He said as his flight was called. They left soon after

boarding the plane to New York.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The Originals, The Vampire Diaires, or their characters

.

Ace slept through most of the trip waking up to eat and then going back to sleep, and Hayley let him, he's had a hard few days. When they landed Marcel was

waiting at the baggage station. He ran over picking Ace up off his feet. , "You've grown a lot small fry, wait are you actually growing stubble. Stop the presses

Ace is growing up." He said hugging his friend as Ace laughed. , "I'm a kid kids grow up Marcel, you haven't seen me since you moved here." He said as Marcel

put him down smiling at Hayley. Ace was jumping from foot to foot standing right in front of Marcel who smirked as they started going into this intricate

handshake full of complicated steps ending with both of them having a one hip jutted out grinning laughing., "long time no see Marshall." He said as Hayley

laughed hugging him. , "please tell me you're taking care of Rebekah?" She said as Marcel rolled his eyes chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head. , "She's

the love of my life, of course I'm taking care of her, though she does miss the quietness of New Orleans, and I do too, New Orleans was loud but by god this

place is ten times that volume." He said shaking his head as they hailed a cab driving through the streets.

.

, "I told Bekah this morning, she's very excited even though I told her not to, in case it doesn't work." Marcel said as Ace smiled. , "Don't worry it works, we took

the piece out of Kol already." Hayley said as Marcel turned to Ace hugging him tightly. , "You little miracle worker!" He said as they pulled up to a house in a

house on the outskirts of New York City, there was tons of traffic and yelling and people walking by Ace had to cup his ears it was so loud. They got inside, it

was still really loud but Ace didn't mind. A blonde haired woman with bright blue eyes walked down the stairs and looked at Ace. , "You must be Ace, Marcel has

told me so much about you." She said hugging Ace tightly. , "Have you eaten, slept, drank enough fluids." She said poking and prodding Ace as Hayley laughed.

, "i've been taking care of him bekah he's fine." Hayley says, as Rebekah looks up shocked. , "Hayley oh my god how are you? How's Hope? Please send her

love from auntie Beks." She said as she hugged Hayley tightly as the hybrid laughs. , "When all of this works out you'll be able to tell her yourself." Hayley says

releasing Bekah as she looked at Ace. , "You can free us, positively?" She asked as Ace nodded.

.

, "Kol is hollow free as we speak." He said as Rebekah looked at him shocked. , "You're going through all this trouble to free my family, Why?" She asked as Ace

shrugged. , "You have a family, it deserves to be together, you've fought for each other for a thousand years, one stupid spirit isn't going to tear all of that

apart." He said Marcel nods, Rebekah hugged him again. , "Your parents raised one amazing son. They should be proud" She whispered kissing his forehead. ,

"They would be if they were still alive." Ace said as Rebekah pulled away. , "Marcellus you never told me Ace didn't have a family!" She said turning towards him

angrily. , "I guess it never came up in the conversation." He said slowly inching backwards. , "I met Marcel because some of his vampires were giving me a hard

time, but when one of them wanted something, or got bit by a werewolf. Marcel called me." Ace said as Rebekah turned to the boy. . "You can reverse a

werewolf bite without the blood of my brother?" She asked confused and Ace nodded. , "Well we can't just have Klaus come back to New Orleans." Marcel said

as Ace shrugged. , "Well come on in you two I just finished making dinner." Rebekah said showing them to the double guestroom, which had two queen sized

beds.

.

Ace put his bag on one, double-checking that the Kol pendant was still in the box. Hayley set her bag on the other. Ace took his shoes off and slid them under

the bed, before walking out to the dining room where Marcel and Rebekah had made a host of food, soup, salad, pot roast, corn bread, Mac and cheese and

mashed potatoes. Ace washed his hands and face in the bathroom, before helping with setting the table. Marcel helped him. , "So I've heard from the witches

you're the miracle man of New Orleans. How did you end up meeting Hayley?" Marcel asked as he filled up the water glasses. , "She found me in my warehouse

after the full moon, brought me to the Mikaelson house, I woke up and I made a contract with Freya." Ace said as Hayley walked in sitting down next to him,

Bekah joining them across the table. , "So Ace, when should we start this whole ritual thing, do you need supplies for the preparation?" Rebekah asked him as

he shook his head. , "not really I just need to eat before and after, possibly sleep for a long time afterwards and I'll need both yours and Marcel's help." Ace

said as Hayley and Marcel started making a mountain of food on Ace's plate.

.

Rebekah nodded and Marcel cocked his head. , "Why do you need me." He said and Ace looked at him. , "She trusts you more, besides I don't like hurting

ladies, and the last time I did this Kol choked me so hard I thought he was going to pop my head off." Ace said shuddering as Rebekah nods. , "I promise not to

rip your head off but if you feel more comfortable with Marcel helping, I don't mind." She said smiling softly, Ace blushed eating some of the mash potato

mountain that Marcel was trying to construct. Ace found it hysterical because he kept eating it on one side so it was slowly falling over, Marcel kept trying to fill

in the holes Ace was making until he gave up and made a volcano with gravy. Ace devoured every bite, he needed his energy if he was going to complete it the

way it was supposed to be completed. When dinner was finished, all the dishes were clean and put away, everyone looked to Ace who nodded walking up the

stairs to get his bag. He came down and motioned them to follow him to the living room. He turned to Rebekah. , "I need your hand for a second. It's going to

hurt but it won't damage you." He said as Rebekah nodded. , "Anything if it means my family can be whole again." She said holding out her hand.

.

Ace took the vial of black powder pouring some on her hand as it burned Rebekah pulled her hand away, but there was no mark. , "It burns in the presence of

the Hollow's magic, because the hollow is inside of you it's reacting to that." Ace said taking out a pendant pouring a small salt circle putting four candles

around it, he snapped his fingers all lit as one. Like before he didn't chant, but his lips moved silently as the pendant rose and fell, he was preparing it to hold

the Hollow spirit. When it was done he stood up. , "T-the only reason it worked with Kol, was because I-I snapped his neck, having me rip the hollow spirit from

your head is excruciating and your body would fight me on its own. Would you mind? I know you trust Marcel more that's why I asked him for the help." Ace said

looking down as Rebekah nodded. , "Marcel? Would you do the honors?" She asked as she walked over to Ace and patted his cheek kissing his forehead. ,

"You're freeing me, a little pain won't bother me." She said as she turned kissing Marcel softly as he snapped her neck.

.

Marcel laid Rebekah on the ground and Ace poured a salt circle around her arranging the candles accordingly. He put the pendant on her forehead. He started

to chant his voice soft as the candles burst to life. He chanted for what felt like forever, his nose started to bleed but the pendant was changing before Marcel

and Hayley's eyes. It was turning jet black and the second the Hollow symbol burned itself into the metal Ace stopped pulling it away from Rebekah pouring the

black powder on her, it didn't sizzle, he poured it on the pendant and it sizzled loudly. He put it in a separate box than Kol's. Hayley walked over to Ace. , "You

need to sit." She said as Ace swayed on his feet falling over. Marcel picked Ace up. , "Thank god for Davina, she sends me these homemade witchy restorative

bath brews, but I never use them. I'll run a bath, Hayley keep watch on Rebekah." Marcel carrying Ace to the bathroom, he checked the boy's pockets taking off

his coat, just to make sure no electronics were there before he set the boy in the tub running the warm water. He tossed in some small bags, they looked like

tea bags but as they filtered into the water the water began to glow restoring Ace's energy as he lay there. Moments passed and Ace fell into a deep sleep his

magic restoring gradually from the bath pods. Rebekah woke up and after moments of crying and hugging Marcel and Hayley she went to watch Ace.

.

As he slept he looked like any normal teenage boy, who knew such power came come from such an innocent face. Hours passed and the tub stopped glowing

and Ace woke up confused, he couldn't figure out how he got there. , "You're awake." A soft voice said from next to him. He jumped terrified, but sighed in relief

when he saw the pale blue eyes of Rebekah. , "How did I get here?" He asked trying to get up and almost falling over. Bekah wrapped a towel around him and

steadied him. , "You did a lot of magic you need rest." She said as he went into the closet carefully getting dressed before walking out shirtless with a pair of

pajama pants on. As she helped him into bed, she noticed the birthmark on his shoulder. , "My brother has a mark just like that, funny coincidence." She said as

Ace nodded sleepily. , "Yeah funny…" he mumbled as he fell back to sleep.

.

When he awoke it was afternoon and everything was silent. He got up slowly walking through the house, to find Rebekah and Hayley standing in the kitchen

making lunch. , "Looks like he's finally awake? Did you sleep okay?" Hayley asked as Ace nodded stretching with a yawn. , "We were thinking of shopping

downtown later today, Marcel had a business meeting out of town and he should be back in the morning." Rebekah said as she put four grilled cheeses with

bacon in front of Ace. He didn't take a minute to let the sandwiches cool before he started to rip off pieces to eat. Ace looked at his clothes. , "I think I'll need a

suit for the next league of our journey, don't you think Hayley?" He said after he finished eating. Hayley nodded. , "Do you think you'll be okay being around

that many people?" She asked him and he shrugged. , "It's worth a try." He said as he took a shower getting dressed walking down the stairs his hair was all

combed forward, and the front was flipped sideways. In his dark jeans combat boots and layered tee shirts Hayley rolled her eyes picking up an umbrella. , "Is

it supposed to rain?" He asked as she shook her head. , "This is for when I have to beat the girls away from you because you are too handsome for your own

good." She said as Rebekah walked out of her bedroom in skinny jeans ankle boots and a denim jacket tossing a pair of sunglasses to Ace as she put a pair on

herself.

.

, "You're not helping Bekah!" She said exasperated as Rebekah laughed. , "you're yelling at him for being handsome?" Rebekah asked as Hayley threw her

hands in the air walking outside, Rebekah and Ace following as a taxi pulled up outside. They road in the taxi, and ended up in time square. They walked

around, and as they went down a side street Ace stopped in front of a suit shop. , "Can I go in there?" He asked looking up at the two older females who

nodded as he pushed open the door walking into the suit shop. , "Finnigan's, ironic really, this is Elijah's favorite suit shop." Rebekah said as she watched Ace

wander through the various racks of suits until a salesman walked over asking if he needed help. Ace nodded and the man started to measure him all over, his

neck, his legs, his waist, his chest, his shoulders, even how long his arms were.

.

The man handed him three suit options as the manager walked over. , "Miss Mikaelson it's a pleasure! How is your family?" He asked as Rebekah smiled. ,

"Doing well, Elijah is on a bit of an adventure in Europe at the moment, but he might be coming back soon." She said as the man sighed in relief. , "He's one of

our best customers. So what brought you to our establishment?" He asked as Hayley looked around. , "My friend's cousin wanted to come in here, give him the

full treatment. I want him to look like a million dollars." She said as the man grinned. , "Excellent. Fredricko don't give him cotton, he's a friend of the Mikaelsons,

have him try on the silk Armani in gray with the matching tie." He said as running over to where the salesman had brought Ace. A few minutes later Ace stepped

out in a pair of new dress shoes, a gunmetal gray silk suit and a fedora. Hayley's mouth dropped. , "In that suit he looks like Elijah." Bekah said as Hayley

smiled. , "You're right Beks he does. We'll take it." Hayley said as Ace went to change back into his other clothes.

.

As they shopped they could see various street vendors, ordering food from each resulting in Ace having a mountain of food like usual, he was a growing boy

after all. They walked down the streets and Ace looked at all the people he was passing. Rebekah had given him an insane amount of walking around money

that he used to buy a few things, he saved most of it separated into two bundles, one smaller about five hundred dollars, the other having another thousand

dollars. Rebekah and Hayley didn't understand his reasoning for organizing his money like this, which was until they heard the crying boy. They had been

walking down one of the side streets of New York City that was under a lot of construction, Ace looked across the street to see a tired mother in thread barren

clothes looking down sad at her son.

.

The two year old boy looked up at the rusted up scaffolding above him, there perched thirty some feet up was a red balloon, tied to it was a red white and blue

bear, and a small stuffed elephant. It was a big balloon like the ones they gave out of the zoo, and it seemed the boy had accidentally let go of the helium

balloon resulting in it floating the two stuffed animals far out of his reach stuck in the scaffolding. Ace could see the little boys blue eyes full of tears at the

sadness of losing his toys. He turned to Hayley and Rebekah with a smile as he put his bag of food and his shopping bag on the ground by their feet running

across the street sliding over the hood of a cab. He walked over crouching down. , "what's wrong little guy?" He asked softly as the boy wiped his tears with a

chubby hand. , "Trunk Trunk and beary floatied away." He said crying.

.

Ace patted his head. , "I'm gonna go get Trunk Trunk and Beary back just no more tears alright?" He asked as the boy hiccuped. The woman looked at Ace. ,

"You don't need to do that, I should have been more carefully. The elephant was the last gift his father gave him before he went to Iraq and the bear was his

first toy. It's okay mister, I should have been more careful I looked away for one second, and they were gone..." She said rubbing her eyes as Ace smiled softly.

, "I'll be right back." He said putting his sunglasses on his head. He grabbed the metal frame of the scaffolding as he started to climb. He didn't look down he

just steadily started getting higher and higher. The frame of the scaffolding was shaking even in the wind, and protested to Ace's weight on it. He was almost

to the balloon, just a few more feet and he could get down. He put one foot on a metal bar climbing up, the second his weight was on the bar, it broke leaving

Ace hanging by his arms. He used the vertical structure of the scaffolding to scramble up balancing on the bar his hands were on.

.

He felt the ribbon of the balloon tickling his hand. He grabbed it pulling it closer to him. He wrapped the ribbon several times around his arm, so he knew it

wasn't going anywhere as he started to climb down. He noticed the growing crowds of people just as he dropped five feet from one bar to the bar two below it,

the broken bar in between. The crowd gasped in shock, and as he stepped foot on the ground. The crowd burst into roaring applause as he crouched down

typing a slipknot in the string tying it securely around the boy's wrist. , "Now hold onto Mr. Trunk Trunk and Beary okay? They've had enough adventure for

today." He said as the little boy started snuggling the bear and the elephant. The hand of the woman that wasn't holding her son's hand was over her mouth

stifling her tears as she looked at Ace. , "What can I do to repay you?" She asked as Ace took her hand putting the small roll of money in it. , "Take care of your

son, and yourself. Having a mother is an experience every child should get to experience." He said as he walked back across the street to where Hayley and

Rebekah were standing.

.

Rebekah wiped a tear from her eye. , "That was very heroic and sweet Ace." She said as Ace smiled. , "I couldn't just leave him like that. Those were his two

favorite toys, I couldn't let them just stay up there." He said as he poured some water from a water bottle over his hands cleaning off the grime, and rust flecks

that clung to the skin. Ace picked up his bags as they walked the rest of the distance back to the house. , "you could have done magic and gotten them down

instead of almost dying." Hayley said quietly as Ace shook his head. , "it wouldn't be the same." He said as he walked inside looking around as he walked up to

the guest room. , "Marcel's home." He said ominously as he walked into the room taking his boots off and thoroughly washing his hands before he started

eating the cold food still in the bag.

.

, "Now how do you know that?" Rebekah said standing just inside the doorway as Ace looked up halfway through a chili cheese dog. , "Look behind you and

find out." He said as she spun around coming face to face with a bouquet of blood red roses held by Marcel. , "Oh Marcel they are beautiful thank you!" She

said hugging him as he smiled. , "I came home early so that I could surprise you, I wanted to make dinner, and I bought Hayley and Ace's plane tickets. I got

the earliest flight I could, it leaves at nine tonight. I thought a night flight would be better because of the time difference and how long the flight is to Marseille."

He said as Rebekah pouted. , "Can't they stay a few more days?" she asked as Ace shook his head. , "Marcel is right, the sooner we can get to France the

sooner we can get the Hollow out of Elijah and Klaus and destroy it once and for all." Ace said as Hayley walked over. , "It's not like you guys won't see Ace

again, you guys are coming back to New Orleans for the ceremony, after that if you want to come back that's up to you, but Ace needs all of our support for this

spell." Hayley said as Marcel tossed Ace his watch.

.

, "I got it modified." He said as Ace turned it over seeing a small paragon diamond set in the underside of the watch face. , "If you're going to kill a spirit like

that you'll need a lot of power." He said as Ace nodded hugging him. , "Thank you, it's a very thoughtful gift." He said as Marcel smiled. , "You're saving a legacy

man. I'm the one that should be thanking you." He said as Hayley's face grew confused. , "Ace I have a question what happens when the Hollow dies, what

happens to her magic?" She said as Ace took a deep breath. , "Magic itself isn't good or evil it's neutral it's what is done with the magic that decided if a witch is

good or not. So the magic would most likely be absorbed into my body, and from there I can do the shooting star spell." He said as Rebekah's eyes widened. ,

"My mother designed that spell. When a witch has a large sum of magic she can do the shooting star spell and grant a wish of her choosing to everyone in the

immediate area, but not to the user. A witch hasn't done it in centuries. Wouldn't you want to make a wish for yourself Ace?" She asked softly as all three

immortals turned to the young boy who looked down.

.

, "I don't need a wish, all I could ever want would be right there. A family, somewhere to call home, people to trust and rely on just within my grasp." He said

softly as Hayley smiled. , "Come on let's set the table for dinner, it's an hour drive to the airport." She said looking out the window to the setting spring sun. Ace

nodded as he walked to the bathroom to wash his hands and face. He walked down the stairs to see Marcel taking steaks and side dishes into the dining

room. He ran and grabbed plates silverware and cups setting them at the table. Rebekah came over put a hand on Ace's shoulder. , "Just be safe when dealing

with my brothers? Stay close to Hayley, sometimes my brothers can be a bit erratic." She said softly as Ace nodded. , "I'll be careful." He said as they ate dinner

in silence. After dinner Hayley and Ace packed their bags, and took a van to the airport where they would be flying from New York to Marseille France.

As they got to the airport terminal Marcel handed Ace an iPhone. , "Call me when you get to Elijah, and I'll do my part. Be safe keep in touch, and be careful. You

too Hayley." He said as he hugged Ace and then Hayley. Rebekah hugged Ace tears in her blue eyes. , "You're doing something I thought was impossible, but

please don't kill yourself to return my family to its original state." She said putting her hands on his cheeks looking seriously into his eyes. , "I won't, but I still

will try my hardest I made a promise, and I don't break promises." He says as she smiles at him kissing his forehead. , "You've already gotten what being a

Mikaelson is all about." She said smiling. Ace smiled a tear rolling down his cheek. , "I already feel like a part of your family." He said softly as Rebekah laughed

wiping her eyes., "You remind me a lot of my brothers. Especially your determination." She said as their terminal was called. , "I'll see you soon." She said as

they boarded the plane. As they took their seats Hayley smiled. , "Rebekah seems to agree that you should be a Mikaelson." Hayley said as the plane took off. ,

"Yeah but that might change if she finds out I've been her half brother all this time." Ace said looking out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, or their characters

.

Hayley watched as Ace drew out pictures in a sketchbook some of them familiar. One of them was of Freya, and of Rebekah. Then he started to sketch another

female, she knew who it was before he was even finished. , "Do you know who that is?" She asked shocked as Ace shook his head. , "She was in my dream

last night. Along with the lady and her son who lost his toys." He said as Hayley cocked her head. , "Did you know that I was coming to find you? That night in

the warehouse." She asked and Ace shrugged. , "I knew someone was coming and I saw a flash of the crescent moon birthmark, and I knew it was a friend not

someone who wanted to hurt me." Ace said looking up from his drawing. , "The girl you're drawing is my daughter Hope, you haven't even met her, and yet

you've got every detail right, all the way down to the scar on her lip." Hayley said as Ace cocked his head.

, "I dream about people before I meet them, I have since I was small." He said as he finished the drawing of Hope closing the notebook. , "So you knew you

were going to meet the Mikaelsons?" She asked as he nodded sitting back closing his eyes. , "Why do you think I didn't set fire to your mansion when I got

scared?" He asked opening one eye as Hayley shrugged. , "I've never thought about it." She said bewildered. How had she not thought about it? A fire spell is

one of the easiest things a witch could do, a witch like Ace could do some major damage with just one spell. , "I knew someone was going to find me with the

crescent mark and take me to the Mikaelson house. I knew Freya was a witch, and I knew she would ask for a contract. After that it gets fuzzier." Ace said as

Hayley smiled softly touching his cheek. , "you never stop surprising me, you know that?" She said softly and Ace shook his head.

.

, "I'm still working on the assumption that when this is over I'm going back to the streets." Ace said as he dozed off. He slept through the flight as Hayley

thought about what he said. Ace woke up a few minutes before the flight landed. He stretched and yawned. , "Let's see how much French I remember." Ace

said putting his sunglasses over his eyes as they step off the plane. , "Hope you know some, I never learned it." Hayley said as Ace grabbed their bags from

the bag return. He went to the desk and started to speak in dizzyingly perfect French. , "I ordered a van to take us to the town Elijah's in, it'll be here soon. It's

about an hour from here." Ace said as Hayley nodded surprised. , "You speak fluent French?" She asked as Ace put his sunglasses on with a grin.

.

, "You never know when speaking it will come in handy." Ace said as he walked over to a café ordering pastries and coffees coming back over, eating an éclair

frosting already on his nose. Hayley couldn't help but laugh, sometimes Ace was mature far beyond his years, and sometimes he was like any other dopey

human teenager. She took a napkin from the bag and wiped the frosting off his nose taking one of the coffees as they walked outside just as the van pulled up.

Ace helped the driver put the bags in the trunk before he hopped in the back speaking in the same perfectly fluent French. Hayley rolled her eyes as the driver

started to pull away from the curb. Ace smiled at Hayley. , "I can teach you once this is all over." He said as he started to eat the delicious treats that he got

from the café at the airport.

.

Hayley too ate the food given to her finding that all of it was great. , "How do you know what to buy?" She asked half way through a hazelnut crème filled

croissant. , "I used to live in a town similar to this, and we had a bakery just like that. I used to buy a pastry instead of buying an entire meal. So over the

years I tried all of them." Ace said shrugging. , "Did you have a home here in France?" Hayley asked and Ace shrugged with a smile. , "There's a woman that

used to take care of me sometimes. She was a vampire, she used to make me meals when I would come to visit, and in return she would hang my art in her

galleries. I still send her pieces sometimes. Apparently I'm a well known artist in Paris now." He said with a shrug as Hayley pinched the bridge of her nose. ,

"You chose to live in New Orleans homeless, with no family, when you can live in Paris as a renowned artist. Why would you do that?" She said as Ace turned

and whispered. , "Because I've been sending her art for about five centuries. So they just think that I'm an organization because I never put a last name on my

work." He said as she nodded. , "Maybe we can go there with Elijah after we're done with our business." He said as he sipped his coffee.

.

Hayley nodded with a smile. , "I'd like to meet the woman that raised you for half your life." She said, as Ace looked up something on his phone that as he

pressed a button it started to ring. , "Hello is Miss Scarlet busy? My name is Ace sir, she'll want to speak with me." He said as he put the phone on speaker

Hayley confused. , "You imbecilic piece of lard give me the phone." A woman's voice says as Hayley laughs. , "Ace sweetie! How are you? Are you eating? Please

tell me you aren't homeless in New Orleans!" she said her voice warning him as Hayley covered her mouth with her hand. , "I'm good, yes I am, and no I'm not

technically I'm actually in the country and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the gallery tomorrow morning. I can show the newest addition to your

gallery, as for now I have some business to attend to." He says as he says goodbye to the woman hanging up the phone.

.

, "You bold faced liar, you were an orphan in New Orleans." Hayley said punching him in the arm as he laughs. , "I know, but the less she worries about the

better." He said as they pulled into a town. , "Looks like we're here." He says as they arrive at a modest inn. The van stops and Ace pulls out enough money to

pay the fair and a generous tip before he grabbed their bags from the trunk. Hayley grabbed her bag as walked inside, Ace asking for a room for three people,

but only two beds. Ace paid the extra fifty euros and they were escorted to their room. , "three people two beds?" She asked and Ace nodded as they were led

into their room and the attendant left. , "You get yelled at if you bring in extra guests and with my plan I would rather pay money now and have no questions

asked then not pay and get questioned." He said as he put his stuff on one bed unpacking his bulging suitcase pulling out two bottles of alcohol, one of

bourbon and the other whiskey, both Elijah's favorites. He also pulled out a full canvas painting, and three blown glass highball glasses putting them on the

table for later.

.

, "Rebekah gave you alcohol?" Hayley asked incredulously as Ace nodded putting a simple spell on the bottles making the liquid in the sealed bottles never

emptying. , "it's all part of my plan." He says as he takes out the canvas showing it to Hayley. It was a beautiful oil painting of New Orleans, every person but

one brightly colored. That one single person was a lanky boy on the street looking up at the star lit sky above him painted in jet black. , "That's extraordinary."

She whispered as Ace smiled. , "It's called the one lone star." He said as Hayley smiled. , "You're not a lone star anymore." She said as he nodded building the

wood frame that the canvas the painting looking more extraordinary secured to its frame.

.

Ace stood it against the wall walking to one of the two bathrooms taking a shower when he came out he looked totally different from the boy dressed in a tee

shirt and jeans with messy hair. This boy was cleaned up his hair shiny smoothed forward and gelled in the front. He wore a dress shirt and black dress pants

with black boots, he looked almost like a waiter. , "What's with the outfit?" Hayley asked and Ace shrugged. , "I overheard that the bottle juggler at the bar

Elijah plays at quit so I was going to go ask if I can fill the position for the day, but I think I'm overdressed." He said grabbing more clothes coming out in a dark

short sleeved button up shirt dark washed jeans and a pair of converse. , "Better, kids your age don't wear armani suits for a day of work." She said as he

nodded grabbing his phone and his watch. , "You ready to see Elijah again?" Ace asked and Hayley shook her head. , "It's going to hurt seeing him and having

him not remember us." She said as Ace put a hand on her shoulder. , "It'll only last a little while I swear, he's half way through his shift anyway." Ace said as

they walked out of the inn to the bar.

.

As they walked in both of them saw Elijah playing at the piano and Hayley smiled softly. Ace walked over to the bar and started to talk in perfect French once

more and the manager nodded as Ace handed Hayley a menu. , "If you want something the bartender does speak English." He said as he hopped over the bar

picking up two bottles of whiskey juggling them, for the first time since entering the bar Hayley's eyes were on Ace instead of Elijah. He was amazing, he was

juggling four bottles at once and soon more people were trickling in, it went from one or two people to dozens as they saw the young boy entertaining. At one

point Ace dropped a bottle catching it on his foot flicking it back onto the counter. Occasionally he would switch bottles with the bartender so he could service

the patrons. The owner walked over and patted Ace on the back putting a folded up bill into his pocket.

.

Hayley ordered bourbon and a burger. Ace saw the brand of bourbon and made a face as Hayley tried not to laugh shaking her head, he had only been a

Mikaelson for a few weeks at best, and already he had expensive taste in alcohol. As closing time approached people started to pay their tabs and leave. Soon

it was empty and the bartender left, the manager gave Ace a soda and said him and Hayley could stay for a few minutes until he left. Elijah walked over and

asked Ace a question in French and Hayley held her breath. Ace started to talk explaining something with his hands as Elijah walked to the back room. , "He

asked if he could buy us a drink and I said the bourbon is swill here so I invited him back to our room for a drink and he agreed." He said grinning as Hayley

shook her head with an eye roll. , "Only you can be smooth enough to invite a complete stranger to your rented room for drinks and have them accept." She

said as Elijah came over with his coat a small pack and the owner who shook Ace's hand giving him a small roll of bills and told him something as he left handing

him a business card.

.

, "He said if I ever want a job he'll make sure I can have one I helped save his business today." Ace said as Elijah walked over to them. He followed them

making small talk with Ace as they walked up to the suite they were renting. Ace poured him a glass of bourbon and passed one to Hayley not drinking any

himself. As Elijah took a drink of the bourbon Ace asked him a question. , "Yes I am very proficient in the English language." He said his voice the same as the

way Hayley remembered it. , "I had a question for you Mister. My father used to come and see you play every single day, and well it's his birthday but he's in the

hospital. Would you mind wishing him happy birthday, it would make his last birthday really special." Ace said as he started to cry, Hayley had to cough to cover

her laughter at how much of a character this kid was.

.

Elijah put his hand on Ace's shoulder. , "It would be my pleasure, please stop crying." He said as Ace nodded sniffling as he called a number on his phone with a

smile on his face through his tears. , "Dad Dad I have a surprise for you. I know it isn't much, but I have the musician from the bar you went to, yeah the one

that you used to go see every night after dinner before you got sick." Ace said trying to make it seem as real as possible. He held out the phone to Elijah. ,

"Happy Birthday Sir." He said his face smiling as he tried to help a young boy who brought him in more tips in one day than he had gotten all week. Hayley and

Ace watched as his eyes dilated. , "I'll remember everything you told me to forget, my family, the love, my promise." He said repeating what Marcel was telling

him.

.

His eyes widened as he dropped the phone and lunged at Ace grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to the wall. , "Do you know the consequence of what

you just did? I didn't want to remember any of that, it just makes me remember I can't see my family ever again, and now neither can you." He said squeezing

down on Ace's throat closing off his windpipe. , "Elijah, Elijah Stop! He's trying to help!" Hayley yelled as Elijah turned his face full of anger as he faced Hayley.

His face went from furious to confusion. , "Hayley what are you doing here?" He asked dropping Ace as the young witch took a deep gasping breath of air. ,

"You once told me that Hope was the key to your brother's salvation, this boy is our family's salvation. He can destroy the hollow." Hayley said as Elijah looked

down. , "No one can kill the Hollow, Vincent told us that remember." He said as Ace picked up the phone putting it on speaker.

, "Elijah, listen to me. It's Rebekah. Ace and Hayley are telling the truth, Ace has already taken the Hollow out of Kol and I. She isn't there anymore Elijah, if you

let him help you we can all go home. Brother, we could be a family again, trust me, and trust Ace." She told him as Elijah turned to the boy that he was choking

against the wall a moment ago. , "You you're a witch?" He asked him as Ace nodded. , "You can take the pieces of the hollow out my siblings and I?" he asked

again as Ace nodded. , "I took the piece out of Kol, and the one out of Rebekah leaving you and your brother Klaus." Ace said as Elijah crossed his arms. , "why

are you helping us?" He asked as Ace looked at him standing up. , "Your sister Freya made a contract with me." He said as Elijah finished his bourbon. , "I'll

believe it when I see it." He said as Ace took out the three pendants, and the black powder.

.

He poured some on the silver one, prepared for the third part of the hollow, nothing happened. He poured some on the black silver ones that held the two

other parts of the hollow and they sizzled loudly. Finally he took Elijah's hand pouring the black powder on it as it hissed causing Elijah to pull away. , "it reacts

to the hollow spirit." He said pouring some onto his own hand and nothing happened. , "How long have you been a witch?" Elijah asked skeptically as Ace took

out his equipment. , "Over a hundred years." Ace said as Hayley stepped in front of Elijah. , "Do you remember me?" She asked as Elijah ran forward kissing her

passionately. , "I would be mad not to remember you." He said after breaking the kiss as Ace set up the candles and the salt circle. , "Where do we start?"

Elijah asked as Hayley snapped his neck. , "You knew what I was going to ask." Ace said as Hayley laid Elijah in the center of the salt circle. Ace made sure he

had his watch on, and set up more candles than he probably would need, but with each piece of the hollow it seemed like it was getting harder.

He lit the candles and started the spell placing the pendant on Elijah's forehead. He started to chant the spell and the pendant glowed around its edges Ace's

forehead was sweating as it started to darken to black in the center. He started to chant out loud the candles roaring to life and his watch burning as the

pendant turns darker and darker, like the skies before a storm, until it was jet black. The Hollow's mark was reluctant, but soon it appeared and Ace pulled the

pendant off of Elijah throwing the black powder on his forehead, but it didn't evaporate with a sizzling heat, but it did when poured on the pendant. Ace sealed

it in the box Elijah started to wake up.

.

Ace stood and fell backwards as all the candles went out. He wiped his nose finding it came away scarlet Elijah offering him a hand up. , "I don't hear her in my

thoughts anymore." Elijah said softly as Ace handed him the vial of black powder. Elijah took it and poured some on his hand and nothing happened. , "so it

worked?" He asked and Ace nodded sitting on the bed as Hayley tossed him a towel, which he pressed to his nose. , "Is he going to be okay?" Elijah asked

Hayley as she nodded. , "some food and rest and he'll be okay." She said as Elijah picked her up spinning her around. , "Do you know what this means? I can

come home, we can be together." He said as Hayley giggled. , "We should celebrate." She says as Ace took his shoes off laying on the bed.

.

, "We could go get ice cream. What's your favorite flavor Ace? Hayley and I can get some and bring it back." Elijah said and Ace shrugged. , "I've never had ice

cream." He said softly. , "What kind of childhood did you have? Never had ice cream." Elijah said shocked. , "One living on the street without money to spend on

sugar filled treats." Ace replied quietly as Elijah whispered something in Hayley's ear. , "You sleep we'll be back with snacks!" She said as they ran out of the

room with blinding speed. Ace rolled his eyes using magic to levitate the bottle of bourbon into his hand taking a shot. He took another shot before he took his

luggage off the bed and slept.

.

He didn't sleep well, but as the dreams got bad, he was getting scared he felt someone pull him close and he opened his eyes to see Hayley holding him. He

felt tears rolling down his cheeks. , "It's okay you're okay." She said rubbing his back. He was hyperventilating. , "You were talking in your sleep, it sounded

really bad, Hayley was worried." Elijah said bringing in bags of stuff from the grocery store. , "W-what's all that stuff?" Ace asked softly his voice still shaking. ,

"Elijah had the idea of having a kid feast. All the sugary unhealthy things that kids eat when they are young starting off with ice cream sundaes and pop tarts."

Hayley said as Elijah pulled out giant bowls with dozens of pints of ice cream, bananas, and hundreds of candies. Ace looked at them all amazed, so many

colors, and flavors, and shapes.

.

Elijah put the candies on the bed. , "try some and see what you like." Elijah said as Ace looked through the candies trying a few. He didn't like butterfingers, but

he found twix and milky ways tasty, and something called skittles too. Every few minutes Elijah would come over with a spoon with some ice cream and Ace

would try it, and tell him how he liked it, or he would come in with half a pop tart for him to try. After a little bit Ace wasn't as anxious or scared as he was when

he woke up. Elijah walked over with three different sundaes with pop tarts passing one to Ace, and one to Hayley before he sat down to eat his own. Ace ate

his hungrily. , "You have quite the appetite, you must eat your parent out of house and home." He said jokingly as Ace looked down scooting backwards. ,

"Elijah, Ace uh doesn't have a family. Remember how I told you I found him in a warehouse, that was where he lived." Hayley said softly as Elijah's eyes

widened. , "Where are your mother and father?" He asked as Ace looked down. , "They died a long time ago, I don't have siblings or other family, so it's just

me. Hayley said if it's okay with you and your siblings, that I stay at your mansion sometimes, but I don't want to intrude on the whole family thing." Ace said as

he licked his spoon.

.

Elijah looked at him with confusion in his eyes. , "I apologize, I was joking, but I see it was done at an inopportune time. I see no problem

in you using one of the rooms we have there, we have too many anyway." He said as Hayley nodded. , "Do we have plans for tomorrow?" He asked as Ace

nodded. , "I have an appointment to give an old friend of mine some of my artwork, but it's in Paris." He said as Elijah smiled. , "We can take the train and be

there in a few hours." He said as he saw the painting against the wall. , "You're a very talented artist, you and my brother would get along famously, he's an

artist too." He said as Ace blushed. , "I-I-I'm not that good, my friend just likes to hang my artwork in her gallery." He said as Elijah smiled. , "I would pay good

money to buy a piece of work like this, which gallery in Paris are we going to?" Elijah asked as Ace looked down mumbling something. , "What was that?"

Hayley asked not even catching what he said. , "T-t-the Louvre…" Ace said softly. , "You're art is hanging in the Louvre?" Hayley asked amazed and Ace nodded.

, "She started to collect my work, a while ago, and she hangs it in her museum." He said as Elijah laughs. , "You amaze me." He said as he rubbed his head. ,

"What's wrong?" Hayley said running to his side. , "After ten years of having her in my head, it feels weird to have my head silent." He said smiling at Ace. Ace

was asleep, Hayley smiled. , "Don't be offended, after doing these spells, he needs to sleep." Hayley whispered as she took the empty bowl from Ace's hands.

She woke Ace up, only long enough for him to change into pajamas.

.

As he pulled his shirt up Elijah saw the birthmark on his back, the same one as his brother. Hayley helped Ace into bed tucking him in kissing his forehead

turning out the light as she slowly walked out of the room. , "You care about him." Elijah said as Hayley smiled softly. , "I see a lot of myself in him. He's feisty,

and stubborn. He's all alone. He doesn't give up on anything. It scares me." Hayley said looking down. Elijah held her close. , "Why does it scare you?" He said

softly. , "Because if he's this drained from taking quarters of the hollow from the four of you, what will happen when he tries to destroy it for good? I know he

won't stop until it's over." She said as Elijah turned to look at her. , "He has the heart of awarrior and twice the guts, he knew I was going to attack him, and

yet he let me. He wasn't afraid, but he still tried to help me after I tried to kill him." He saidas he changed into a tee shirt and shorts for bed. Hayley fell asleep

quickly, feeling safe and content in the arms of her lover.


	6. Note From The Author

Dearest readers, I know by now you've noticed that maybe my character is a bit overpowered in the sense of how much magic he is using. I apologize if this offends you in anyway, it's just how I created the character. Feel free to comment or PM me any questions comments or concerns you have with my story.

Thanks and have a nice day

-Ace


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or their characters

.

When she woke up Elijah wasn't next to her and she could have thought that it was a dream until she heard the laughter coming from the other room. She got

up and what she found was borderline comical. Ace and Elijah were fighting, she watched from the door trying to figure out their system, apparently every time

the other person touched them they put a dot in marker on them. As she watched she found that Ace wasn't as helpless as she would have thought, he held

his own using his werewolf speed moving faster than Elijah sometimes Elijah couldn't even touch Ace's shirt, but Ace kept on finding ways of poking the

immortal vampire. ,"Alright boys, I call end game before someone breaks something." She says as both of them stop. Ace had two dots on his cheeks, and

Elijah had several constellations on his cheeks and forehead.

.

, "Both of you get cleaned up while I start breakfast." She says as both boys lunge for the bathroom, Ace one step ahead jumping over Elijah easily and

slammed the door in his face. Elijah walked right into the closed door and Hayley couldn't help but burst into laughter. Ace sure was getting along well with the

Mikaelsons. Elijah shook his head rubbing his forehead. , "I would have thought he would have been a bit lazier after that big spell last night, but he woke up

and he's been jumping around like that since then." Elijah said shrugging as Ace walked out in an undershirt and dress pants. Elijah walked into the bathroom

and when he came out he was in a suit, he turned to Ace finding the young man in a similar suit. , "Armani good choice." He said as Hayley shook her head her

head in her hands, if these two weren't related than she didn't know anything. She got dressed after taking a shower helping Elijah finish breakfast.

.

Ace was being very careful while eating in his suit, when they were finished Ace grabbed a wallet that Rebekah bought him sticking it in his inside pocket after

putting his money in it. , "We can catch the train from Marseille to Paris, it will be about an hour." Elijah said as Ace put on his pack. , "Why are you bringing your

bag?" He asked as Ace shrugged. , "All of my stuff is in it, and I don't want it stolen." He said not wanting any of his stuff to go missing. , "How about you just

bring your sketch pad and spell the bag under the bed?" Hayley said as Ace nodded taking his pencils and sketchbook saying a spell sliding the bag under the

bed. They took a van back to Marseille and boarded the train. Ace couldn't help but be amazed by the bullet train watching all the trees go by and the cities.

They reached Paris and Ace took out his phone taking pictures of everything. The people the architecture, even the Eiffel Tower. When they got to the Louvre it

was still early, and for some reason it said closed for maintenance.

.

Ace knocked on the door, and it swung open. Out came a plump Italian Hispanic woman who started kissing Ace's cheeks. , "You've gotten so big mijo! You're

growing a beard! Where has the time gone, one minute you're running around in overalls making a mess of everything and the next time I see you you're so

grown up and dashing in a suit. Come in come in." She said ushering him inside. , "Maria this is Hayley Marshall and Elijah Mikaelson two of my friends." Ace said

as he held the paper wrapped canvas. , "It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Ace's. He's like a son to me. An annoying stubborn son." She said pinching Ace's

cheek as Hayley laughs. , "It's a pleasure to meet you too." Hayley said as they walked through the halls. , "this is my museum the Louvre, I've been running it

for centuries now, Ace has an entire exhibit here. It's this way." She said showing them the way through the museum past the Mona Lisa to a small exhibit of

spectacular art. , "Th-this is all yours?" Hayley asked and Ace smiled shrugging.

.

, "Some of my better works. I brought a new one for your collection." Ace said as he passed Maria the canvas. She took a pair of cat's eyed glasses from where

they perched atop her wavy dark hair. She opened the paper carefully pulling out the canvas. , "This is breathtaking Mijo! I can have a plaque made and we can

have it up by afternoon!" She said hugging Ace smiling as Ace laughed. , "it was just a simple painting Maria really it isn't that good." He said insistently. , "Not

good my foot! I sold one of your pieces last week, I did what I usually do when I sell your work." She said handing him a bankcard with a bank account

statement for a savings account. , "Here, this is yours. Please don't get a big head about it." She said ruffling his hair as he opened the statement. , "HOW

MUCH ARE YOU SELLING MY DOODLES FOR?!" Ace asked shocked as he dropped the statement.

.

Elijah picked it up reading it his eyes wide. , "That is a lot of money." He said as Ace nodded. , "Well when you keep a savings account for five hundred years, I

had a witch friend help me with my investments, and I was smart to take the money out before the stock market crashed, but you would have known that if

you called once in a while Mijo." She said tugging on his ear. Ace laughed. , "I call once every few years, but most times I kept getting yelled at by your goons

saying you were far too busy to talk to me." He said as Scarlet let go of his ear shaking her head. , "I apologize for that, I know how you felt about me putting

you down under family, but I know you would get through quicker if I did." She said turning her dark eyes to look at Ace.

.

, "Remember what happened with Tonio, the last time you said I was like a son to you." He said as he turned around looking at the work over the ages,

sketches, and oil paintings, charcoals and acrylics. Scarlet sighs softly cradling her forehead. , "I know my son, he's jealous that I take care of you, and that you

are so extraordinary and he doesn't have your talent." She said as Elijah walked over to Ace. , "Tonio is my son from when I was human, I turned him when he

turned twenty five, and he's helped me with this museum since it opened." She said as a man with dark hair and dark eyes dressed in black walked into the

exhibit. Ace looked. , "Tonio it's been centuries." He said looking up disinterested. The man chuckled coldly. , "So the little orphan hasn't died yet? I've been

waiting centuries for you to put your nose in the wrong situation and end up with your head separated from your shoulders by someone much stronger than

you." He said walking towards the boy as Elijah stood up to his full height tensed to attack next to him. , "Stand down, he's my problem." Ace said shortly as

Tonio went to punch Ace, Ace ducked backwards, he didn't go to counter, he just kept dodging every attack from Tonio. Hayley finally understood why Ace was

so fast, and why he didn't live with Maria Scarlet.

.

Tonio lunged and Ace's new shoes squeaked on the floor as he did a back flip cartwheeling and landing on his feet, but only for a second. The second his shoes

touched the ground Tonio tried to punch him in the throat. Ace dropped backwards on the ground, one hand supporting him as he spun kicking Tonio in the side

of the neck hard enough for the weak point to break, as Tonio fell like a hunk of bricks on the floor of the Louvre. Ace's heart was pounding and his cheeks were

flush. Elijah ran over checking him over. , "I-I'm fine." He said softly as Scarlet sighed. , "I'm sorry Mijo, I think it would be best if you go, maybe we can Skype

some time?" She said as Ace hugged her. , "Definitely." He said as he left the museum. , "You went up against a vampire in a full fight, and yet you didn't kill him

or get killed? You're an interesting person." Elijah said smiling ruefully thinking about how that might come in handy against Nik.

.

, "Maria would never forgive me if I staked Tonio, I've thought about it since the first time he attacked me. He almost killed me that first time, but Maria

intervened. That's why I'm so fast, every time he can, he tried to find me and end me." Ace said as they walked away from the Louvre. , "Why didn't you let me

intervene Ace?" Elijah said stopping the boy who turned to look at him. , "Because it isn't your problem, it's mine. I've already intervened and messed up your

family I'm not going to force another enemy onto you." He said as he turned away. , "Intervening? You're saving our family." Elijah said to him, but Ace didn't

turn around. , "And what if it doesn't work, what if the Hollow gets out again, how much damage could she do before she is captured again? What if I didn't get

the hollow out? Then your niece is in danger." Ace said as Elijah grabbed him by his shoulders spinning him around. Elijah shook Ace softly. , "Ace, you've done

more than anyone could have expected from you. You didn't ask for anything in return, not money or fame, just something as simple as a family. If this wasn't

perfect than it's okay, we can fix it, like we always do." He said hugging the boy. , "Have faith in yourself." He said as Ace hugged his older brother, who knows

what would happen in the coming weeks. He might never hug him again after finding out who Ace was.

.

They stopped at a restaurant in Paris for dinner before taking the Bullet train back to the Marseille. On the way back Ace fell asleep his head slumped against

Elijah's shoulder. When they disembarked from the train Elijah picked up the boy and him and Hayley ran the last part of the journey to the small French Village.

When they got back to the inn Elijah woke up Ace and he got into his pajamas before he fell watched him for a few moments. , "He reminds me a

lot of my brothers when they were that age. The way his ears stick out he reminds me a lot of Nik."He said hugging Hayley as she smiled. , "He's got a lot on

his shoulders, most kids his age don't have to worry about much, but look at him, he's saved so many people from so much heartache. Look at what he's doing

for our family, and he didn't ask for anything in return. Freya offered him a place in our family, if it weren't for her Ace would have probably done it for nothing."

Hayley said as Elijah kissed her forehead. , "When this is over, if he still wants a family then I will accept him as my brother with open arms." Elijah said as he

got dressed in pajamas ready for bed.

.

Hayley laid down in his arms and soon fell asleep to the rhythmic rise and fall of Elijah's chest. Elijah woke up to something cooking. He rolled over smiling

thinking it was Hayley starting breakfast, but as he rolled over his hand brushed someone sleeping next to him. He opened his eyes to see Hayley sitting up in

bed eyes open awake. , "if it isn't you cooking and it isn't me cooking who's cooking?" She asked as both of them got up. They walked out of their room and

there was Ace working all four ranges on the stove cooking bacon, making pancakes and frying eggs. , "I thought I would make food for a change." He said

softly as he put the pancakes he was making on a plate. Hayley smiled. , "That's incredibly sweet of you. Can I help with anything?" She asked and Ace

nodded. , "Ca-can you check the cinnamon buns in the oven?" He asked and she nodded putting a glove on and found a tray of cinnamon buns and a tray of

blueberry muffins ready to come out of the oven. , "wow you made quite a feast." Elijah said pouring coffee and setting the table as Ace put the eggs on a

platter turning off all the burners before he started moving the hot food to the table. , "You know you didn't need to do that Ace." Hayley said softly and the boy

nodded. , "I know, but I wanted to do something to thank you. You guys didn't have to come with me to Paris yesterday, but you did and I'm glad you did." He

said softly as Elijah smiled. , "I'll be there if you need me, you're doing a great service to my family." He said as Ace smiled softly. , "If it weren't for your family

I'd still be out on the streets of New Orleans eating food from the trash." Ace said softly and Hayley looked down. , "If I had known I would have taken you in,

in a heartbeat." She said and Ace shrugged. , "I was just another stranger on the streets of New Orleans." He said as Elijah cocked his head. , "Were you born

in New Orleans?" He asked as Ace took a bite of a cinnamon bun. , "I'm from a small town in Virginia." He said as Elijah nodded. , "I am as well." He said as he

ate his breakfast.

.

Everyone was silent, thinking about the next step of their journey. , "So our next stop is Venice according to Freya, he does seminars at the Venice International

University." Ace said softly as he held his phone out to Elijah. , "She wants you to call her." He said as Elijah took his phone walking to the bedroom to call his

sister coming back a few minutes later with a soft smile. , "it's good to hear her and Kol's voices after so long." He said softly handing Ace back his phone. Ace

smiled. , "You'll get to see her and Kol again soon." Ace said standing up Hayley walked over. , "You know that if you needed more magic you can siphon off of

me, right?" she asked and Ace nodded. , "But I wouldn't do that to you." He replied. , "But if it's between me being weaker for a few minutes, and you not dying

I'll give you all my power if means you can stay alive." she said grabbing him by the shoulders holding him so he would look at her. He sighed. , "I'll only siphon

you or the others if I have no other way out." Ace said as Hayley sighs. , "Always being the hero huh." She said ruffling his hair as Ace nodded. , "It's part of

who I am." He said quietly looking down. , "Hey, Hey it's okay to be a hero sometimes, but sometimes you have to put yourself first. How did you get all these

groceries Ace?" Hayley asked as Ace looked down. , "I walked to the next town over to go to the market." He mumbled. , "How long have you been awake?"

Hayley asked and Ace mumbled again this time his voice was nearly silent, even Hayley's hybrid ears couldn't pick up what he said. , "How long?" She asked

again and Ace took a deep breath. , "Almost all night." He whispered walking back to the table to pick on the now cold breakfast. , "Ace! You're a growing boy

you need sleep." She said as Ace shook his head. , "We have to plan the trip to Italy, order the tickets and stuff, I can take the rest." He said as he started

dozing off. Hayley smiled packing up the food, when Elijah walked in from the bathroom Ace had his head rested on the table sleeping.

.

, "He spent all night making this stuff for us, he needs his sleep. We can wake him up when we're ready to leave." She said as she picked Ace up laying him on

the bed. They packed their bags and Elijah looked through his stuff. , "good thing my passport is up to date." He said as Hayley looked at him. , "What? You

think I'm going to let him deal with my brother alone? First off, Klaus would probably kill him and eat him before Ace can smart talk his way out of something,

and two I'm not leaving you again." He said touching her cheek kissing her lips softly. , "So that's three tickets to Venice." She said as Ace mumbled in his sleep

rolling off the bed, and continued to sleep. Elijah softly chuckled. , "Kol sleeps like that, you can roll him off the bed and he won't notice until he wakes up." He

said as Hayley smiled. , "I hope Klaus isn't a total ass to him, he's been through a lot, and I don't want him to think because Klaus might hate him everyone is

automatically going to hate him." Hayley says as Elijah nodded.

.

, "My brother might need a bit of convincing before he would even let Ace try to take the piece of the hollow from him." He said as he took Hayley's phone

purchasing the three first class tickets to Venice. He checked the drawer of the nightstand and found Ace's passport, or passports. There was a stack bound

with leather cord, he flipped through them seeing the stamps from all the different countries. Ace had been just about everywhere, learning things, he smiled. ,

"This baffles me how many countries he's been to." He said as Ace woke up getting off the floor seeing Elijah looking through the newest passports making

sure to grab the older ones before he can read them. , "Some of those aren't passports they're travel journals that I would rather not let anyone read." He said

putting them in his bag stretching as he rubbed his eyes. , "Did you sleep well?" Elijah asked as Ace nodded with a stretch and a yawn. , "We have a flight to

catch in three hours okay Ace?" Hayley said as Ace nodded checking his phone.

.

, "A flight from Marseille to Venice is about an hour and a half, customs and security takes another half an hour, so I should be able to reach the evening

seminar for Advanced Anthropology and Modern Folk Lore." He said typing something on his phone. , "Why are you going to a college seminar?" Elijah said as

Ace smiled putting his phone in his pocket. , "To get Nik's attention so he can get away from all the humans so we can explain without people thinking we're

totally insane." Ace said as Elijah cocked his head. , "How do you expect to do that?" He asked and Ace smiled. , "It's easy mostly through sass and taunting."

He said with a shrug as Elijah chuckled. , "But won't someone understand you if you taunt him in English or Italian?" He asked as Ace hopped up on the kitchen

counter.

.

, "I wasn't planning on using English or Italian." He said in Old Norse, the language of the Vikings. Elijah's eyes widened. , "I admire your choice in language, I

don't think my brother would ever guess someone of your age talking to him in the language we spoke as children." He said as Ace grinned. ,"That's why I've

taken care of the planning for the last two trips." He said as Elijah gave him a quizzical look. , "As in this trip was planned?" He asked as Ace hopped down. , "I

had what I was going to do ready before I left Rebekah's house." He said showing him the bottles of alcohol, both his favorites. , "So you were working as a

bottle juggler just to get through to me?" He asked and Ace shrugged. , "I was thinking that if I made more people come in more people would tip you and then

when you came over, I would offer to buy you a drink, but the alcohol was terrible at the bar, so I reverted to plan B which involved offering you a drink here."

He said grinning as Elijah shook his head ruffling Ace's already messy hair. , "You're a conniving young man." He said as Ace chuckled., "It suits my purpose

when I need to be." He said as he grabbed a change of clothes getting dressed in the bathroom coming out hair wet dressed in a grey tee shirt and blue jeans

putting on the fedora and leather jacket as Hayley shook her head.

.

, "You went from homeless to a fashion guru." She said rolling her eyes as he put sunglasses on. When Elijah came out in one of his Armani suits she sighed in

exasperation. , "What is with you and the Mikaelsons and always making me feel under dressed! First it was you and Rebekah in New York City, and now it's

you and Elijah on the way to Venice. Ugh if you get along with Klaus half as well as you have with the other three I might stake myself." She said seeing both

Elijah and Ace look up panicked. , "No I'm not going to do that I was being over dramatic." she said as both of them sighed in relief as Ace packed up his

backpack looking at the bank card in his wallet. He sent Hayley a text. , "If being a Mikaelson doesn't work out at least you know I won't be back living in that

warehouse." It read and Hayley sighed, she just hoped that he wouldn't get thrown out when this was all over. Ace kept his sketchbook in his backpack putting

some of his magic supplies in his backpack wrapped up in a tee shirt.

.

They took a van to Marseille and Ace sketched in his sketchbook, it was a picture of the entire Mikaelson family, including a younger boy, younger than Kol, but

not as young as Ace maybe sixteen or seventeen, but Ace wasn't in the picture. There standing next to the boy was a shadow, an outline of where Ace should

go, but Ace didn't even draw himself turning the page starting a new drawing. When they got to the airport Ace ordered some more pastries splitting them up

between the three of them before they got on the plane. Ace had a pair of earbuds in listening to some music that Hayley and Elijah compiled for him. He was

silent the entire way to Venice looking out the window and sketching the countryside, and the ocean from above. Elijah watched impress as the boy took his

fingernail and dragged it across the landscape creating the lines giving by mowing and plowing the land. He ruffled Ace's hair as the boy jumping looking up at

him both of his unusual eyes confused as to why the older man had touched his hair. Elijah took out his spare handkerchief and wet it with some water from the

bottle the flight attendant had given him. Ace took it with a soft nod, Hayley was asleep next to Elijah and he didn't want to wake her up by talking, so he

wiping the graphite from his hand with the wet cloth as he went back to drawing.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, or their characters.

.

They landed in the Venice Marco Polo Airport just after noon, they got lunch at a small restaurant, and both Ace and Elijah helped Hayley order in Italian, both of

them fluent in the language. As they walked down the road Ace ran to a street vendor ordering tons of food paying with his card. He also bought a tent water,

blankets, inflatable mattresses and pillows at a local camping shop. Hayley and Elijah ran after him, not sure what he was doing. He ran down an alley setting

the stuff down in front of a family of four people. The woman started to cry and hug Ace as Elijah whispered to Hayley. , "She's asking if he's an angel brought

from God to help them, and he said no he's just a boy with a good heart." Elijah whispered as they saw Ace's hands glow, it was a spell. The man's phone rang

and his eyes started to tear up. , "A company has hired him at a sizeable sum to do work for them after seeing his experience at his previous job." He said as

the two children hugged Ace as he smiled setting down the bags of food bowing to the family as they smiled walking away. He walked back over to Hayley and

Elijah. , "I've met him before, he's a talented cook, but the restaurant owner died and his son laid off all the staff for new workers, so he lost his job, and his

house leaving him and his family on the street." Ace said as they walked down the long winding road.

.

As they walked to a small hotel not far from the University, Elijah went inside to book their room. Hayley hugged Ace. , "That was an amazing thing you did for

that family, you didn't ask for something in return, but you help so many people." She said softly as Ace hugged back. , "I just ask them to pay it forward, if they

see someone else struggling I want them to remember what they were there once, and help that struggling person out. Then they tell that person to pay it

forward, and soon they do the same, and so on and so forth. Asking repayment for having a heart doesn't seem right." Ace said as Hayley let go of him, just as

Elijah walked out with a room key. They took the elevator up to the seventh floor room, and Ace used a cloaking spell on his magic supply bag. He combed his

hair back into place and used gel to keep it in line as he turned to the siblings. , "Ready for the last part of this chapter of the adventure, after this we can go

home and finish this once and for all." He said holding a notebook as well as his sketchbook.

.

Elijah and Hayley nodded. , "We're not going to be far away, we're going to stay in earshot in case something goes wrong, but you've got this Ace." Hayley said

smiling as Elijah crouched down a little so he was eye to eye with the boy who was saving his family. , "You are a warrior, you have the soul of a lion, but the

heart of a wolf loyal and honest. You'll do fine, just believe it and everything will go as planned." He said hugging Ace who hugged back softly. , "I'll be okay

Elijah, I'm strong enough and fast enough if something goes wrong, which they won't." He said as he walked down the road with a wave and a smile walking

towards the Venice International University. Hayley leaned her head on Elijah's shoulder. , "Why does it feel like we've just watched our child go to college on

his own?" She asked softly as Elijah smiled ruefully. , "Because darling, you've taken care of him these last few weeks, but you always kept a close eye on him,

and this part of his story he needs to write himself. You've protected him like he's your own son, but sooner or later a wolf has to leave his family's pack to go

on to a new pack." He said kissing her forehead as they waited for Ace to meet Nik, his older brother.

.

Ace stepped into the Amphitheater just as the seminar began, he saw a man with dark hair and a charismatic smile walk out on the stage. , "Hello my name is

Dr. Nik Mikaelson, and I teach advanced anthropology and modern folklore here at the Venice International University. Today we'll be talking about the mysteries

that lurk in the darkness." He said in Italian as he started to lecture about the subject, Ace noticed some things that made him smile, his ears were just like

Nik's and so was his jaw line, but a lot of the features of Niklaus were dissimilar to him. Ace stayed for the entire lecture paying close attention to the man on

the stage. He was there to speak to the speaker, Dr. Nik Mikaelson. Nik walked around the stage. , "And so my dear children when your parents told you that

there wasn't anything to fear in the darkness, they were mistaken. There is much to fear in the darkness of the world, monsters seeking blood and violence.

Thank you for your time." He said as a young boy in a leather jacket walked over, he was younger than the college students that usually attended his service

on advance mythology in the world.

.

, "Hello there, my name is Nik Mikaelson, did you enjoy my presentation?" He asked Ace as Ace smiled shaking his hand. , "Yes I did! It was very stimulating

indeed, but don't you find teaching this literature to be a bit hypocritical of yourself Sir?" Ace asked as he saw Niklaus's eyes darken his smile barely lingering on

his lips. , "I have no idea why would it. A HUMAN teaching about INHUMAN things, isn't hypocritical in the slightest." He said through gritted teeth as Ace

smirked with a shrug. , "If you say so Professor." The boy responded, but his last words were not spoken in the language of their current location, or even in

English for that matter. They were spoken in a language that Niklaus knew well, it was the language of his youth. The language of the Vikings, of his family. He

followed the boy as he walked out of a building down the road to a hotel, he didn't slow down or speed up he just meandered along not a care in the world. As

he walked past an alley Nik lunged at him, but he didn't catch anything, his hand briefly touching the edge of his jacket. , "Temper temper." The boy said

standing behind him as Nik lunged again, but he was nowhere closer to touching the boy. , "How do you know what I am?" He growled and with a burst of

speed he grabbed the boy by the throat slamming him to the ground, but the boy didn't move.

.

, "Because he's here on bequest of our dear sister Niklaus, this boy is the savior of our family. I would much prefer that his head remain intact and attached to

his shoulders, and his heart remain beating inside his chest." Elijah said from behind him. Nik's grip dropped from the boy's throat as he stood up. Niklaus

turned around meeting the loyal noble eyes of his brother. Nik looked at him as Elijah smiled. , "It's been ten years, can't you give me a hello little brother?"

Elijah asked with a smile as Hayley walked over checking on Ace. , "You okay?" She asked as the young boy shrugged pulling the collar down on his shirt

revealing already darkening bruises. , "nothing major." He said as Hayley put her hands on either side of his head twisting it a fraction of an inch as the boy

winced. , "I thought so." She said biting her wrist. , "Drink." She said as the boy drank blood from her wrist the bruises leaving slowly. Nik turned slowly to look

at Hayley and then back to his brother. , "How is Hope?" Nik whispered as Ace pulled away from Hayley wiping the blood from his lips., "She misses all of you a

lot." Hayley said as Ace looked around. , "Maybe it would be best if we went back to the hotel?" Ace said softly, seeing all the people walking past made him

anxious.

.

, "I agree with the boy. Let's go to the hotel to collect your thing, all of you will stay in the house I'm borrowing, and we can sort all of this out." Nik said

hugging his brother. , "it's good to have my brother back." He whispered softly as Elijah chuckled. , "Me too little brother." He said as Ace rubbed his neck. ,

"Damn, you Mikaelsons are more similar than you think." He said as both Originals and Hayley looked at him confused. , "All of you went for my neck, except for

Rebekah who honestly tried to hug me to death." He said as the three adults started to laugh. , "it sounds like something my little sister would do." Nik said

said as they walked to the hotel that Ace, Elijah, and Hayley previously rented a suite early that afternoon. Ace took the stairs down from the seventh floor

suite. He wanted to give Nik, Hayley and Elijah some time alone. When he got down the last flight of stairs Elijah and Hayley stood waiting arms crossed. , "I

thought the three of you deserved some time alone, to catch up without bothering about me." Ace said softly. ," That is very considerate of you, but you could

have taken the elevator with us." Hayley said Elijah nodding in agreement.

.

Nik walked in. , "The van will be here soon." He said thumping Ace on the back of the head four times with a rolled up newspaper. He didn't hit the boy hard,

just enough to mess up the boy's hair. , "What did I do? Why are you hitting me repeatedly?" Ace asked trying to fix his messed up hair. , "One hit for sassing

me, another for sassing me again in my native tongue, a third for pressing my buttons when you know you pissed me off, and the last one was because I felt

like it." He said messing up the young man's hair once more after he had finished fixing it. If anyone had seen them, they probably would have seen an older

man messing around with a younger friend or relative. They walked out to a van as Nik told the driver in Italian where they were going. Ace sat in next to

Hayley on one side of the backseat, while Nik sat up front. They got to the house in a few minutes and they stepped out of the van. Elijah chuckled. , "You

haven't changed much brother. Still living the extravagant live." He said as he walked up the steps of the giant granite mansion. , "I'm just keeping it up while

my friend is studying elsewhere." He said as they got inside.

.

, "Elijah Hayley you two can share the room next to mine down the hall on the second floor. Boy, you can get the guest room in the basement." He said and

Hayley bit her lip. , "Do you have any other rooms on the second floor brother? Hayley and I, are very attached to Ace, and he has terrible night terrors, if there

aren't any other rooms he can sleep in our room." He said as Nik turned to walk down a hallway. , "Fine the boy can stay in the room next to you, but if he even

thinks about going into my room I will end him contract or no contract." He said as he showed them through the rest of the house. He showed them a small

room full paintings on stands. One of them was unfinished in the center of the room. , " I'm not sure what to do with this piece, it's supposed to be about the

darkness that surrounds us, but I can't get it right, it doesn't seem dark enough." He said with a sigh of frustration. Ace walked over to it with one hand on his

chin head cocked.

.

, "I'd try using anti shadowing over here to make the darkness over here seem more intense in comparison." Ace said as Nik cocked his head handing him a

paint brush. , "Show me what you mean, Boy." He said as Ace walked over to a table of paints pouring reds and blues and yellows and whites onto the pallet

walking back to the painting slowly he started to swirl bright colors into the sides of the dark figure, and he was right the more he added the blacker the

darkness seemed. He poured a small amount of black onto the pallet it twisting tendrils of darkness out from the figure. Ace put the paintbrush down swirling

the paint with his fingers as the painting came to life at his touch. When he pulled away and looked up at Nik, Nik's eyes were wide jaw slank. , "that's exactly

what it looked like in my head. I like your techniques Boy. Have you painted before?" He asked as Ace nodded. , "I have an exhibit in the Louvre." He said softly

washing the paintbrush and pallet.

.

, "The Louvre? That's impossible! People could work on their art for decade and never get close to getting their art in The Louvre, and you're saying you have

multiple pieces of art in the Louvre." Nik said as Ace shrugged. , "i know the owner, she watched out for me for half my life, she saw my talent. So do other

people who bought my work." Ace said honestly. , "He's telling the truth Klaus." Hayley said showing pictures of the art of Ace's that were at the Louvre, each

one was labeled with plaques all with his name. , "Well, Ace you are very talented." Klaus said and Ace smiled softly. , "so are you." He said as Klaus chuckled. ,

"It's a hobby of mine. As for now why don't you go check out your rooms and get comfortable before dinner." He said as Hayley, Elijah and Ace walked up the

stairs to the rooms. Ace set his stuff on the bed and went to the bathroom taking out a razor and shaving cream, he was getting very scruffy, a look that wasn't

a good look for him. He tried to shave just a small patch by his ear but he cut the skin and it started to bleed.

.

He washed the shaving cream off and walked down the stairs finding no washcloths towels or even toilet paper. He found Nik in the kitchen cutting vegetables

for dinner. , "I was wondering if you had any washcloths. I was trying to shave and I cut myself." He said softly as Nik walked over ripping off a paper towel

wiping the blood off his cheek pressing it to where the cut was. , "Didn't your father ever show you how to shave properly?" He asked checking how bad the

cut was, it wasn't bad it was already done bleeding. Ace shook his head. , "Both my parents died when I was five, Maria Scarlet the owner of the Louvre took

care of me for a while, but her son tries to kill me all the time." Ace said as he rubbed his cheek. Klaus sighed. , "Come on I don't want you slipping with a razor

and cutting something important." He said as he put the knife down turning the stove off.

.

He walked up the stairs to his room. , "first rub your face with a hot towel. It opens the pores up so you can get a cleaner shave." He said wetting a towel with

hot water ringing it out and tossing it to Ace who wiped down his face and neck. , "If i see you using a disposable razor I'll smack you silly. Use a straight razor,

you know what the metal is, the quality and how sharp it is." He said taking out a straight razor. , "Put on enough shaving cream to cover your face and you tilt

the razor on an angle and shave using small slow sweeps. Use razor oil to keep the blade sharp, and just be careful. When you're done shaving use a cold

towel to wipe down so your pores close up around the follicle and it keeps your shave longer." He said as he shaved Ace's face slowly using the straight razor. ,

"Thanks for your help." Ace said softly.

.

Nik rolled his eyes, "You're helping my family and you're thanking me for teaching you to shave?" He asked as he wiped off all the shaving cream with a cold wet

towel. , "I know you don't trust me, or want me here, but I give you my word that I'll make good on the promise I made to Freya." Ace said rubbing his now

perfectly shaven face. , "What promise did you make to my sister?" Nik asked as the teenage boy looked up at him with his hetero-chromatic eyes. , "Basically

that I'm going to bring your family back to its former glory. You're the last piece Niklaus." Ace said as Nik looked at him. , "After you take the Hollow out of me

what is going to happen?" Nik asked as Ace sat on Nik's bed. , "We go back to New Orleans and at midnight of the full moon I'll destroy it forever." He said as

Nik looked at him stiffening. , "what's going to happen to her power? Are you going to use it for yourself?" He asked and Ace nodded. Nik growled looking

angry. , "I'm going to absorb it and use it to grant wishes for you and your family members, a-and the rest to New Orleans." He said softly as Nik turned to look

at the boy confused. , "You're taking on an immortal devilish being and yet you aren't going to take her magic for yourself, You could die easily against the

Hollow and if you don't you don't want anything for yourself?" He asked looking at the boy his voice cold.

.

Ace looked down at his feet. , "I didn't want any of you to think I'm doing it only for the repayment. I just want to know that you can have your home back." He

said as Nik sighed. , "You told me your parents died when you were just a child, where do you live then?" Nik asked his voice soft. , "I live in an abandoned

warehouse, nobody uses it anymore because of the soil chemicals, but it's o-okay it keeps me out of the rain and snow." He said softly as Nik looked up at him

shocked. , "Y-you're homeless?" He asked and Ace nodded. , "I-I'm too young to get my own apartment, and nobody wanted me around unless I have a

purpose, except with the witches, they only keep me around until they got what they wanted then they kick me out. Nobody likes a partial siphon." He said

softly looking down as his hands glowed. , "So you're partially a siphon, so you're a cyclic witch." Nik said patting his shoulder when Ace's hands stopped

glowing. , "We should go finish making dinner." Nik said as Ace nodded following him downstairs. Ace chopped the vegetables while Nik cooked them up soon

the house was filled with the smells of the chicken fajitas and garlic mash potatoes they made.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor do I own the Originals or either of their characters, which is a bummer.

.

Hayley and Elijah walked downstairs just in time to see Nik and Ace having a chocolate war while making a cheesecake. Both had chocolate covering both of

their faces and they were laughing. Ace washed his face and Hayley grabbed his chin looking at him. , "Did you shave?" She asked as he nodded. , "Nik

helped me because I never learned how." He said with a shrug as the female hybrid chuckled. , "You look very nice, now dinner, and then more planning."

She said as Ace shrugged shaking his head. , "it's all planned out actually. I do the spell on Nik tonight we stay here tonight, and tomorrow we rest up, take

the night flight home from the Marco Polo airport to the Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport and we'll be there by lunchtime the next day, I

texted Freya asking if she can get a witch I know to make me a power amplifying elixir just in case." He said as Nik nods with a shrug. , "We made plans

while the chicken was cooking." He said as Elijah chuckled ruffling Ace's hair followed by Nik's. , "All we have to do is buy the tickets." Ace said as he fixed

his hair setting the table. Hayley and Elijah grabbed the dinner platters while Klaus grabbed drinks for everyone.

.

Ace ate hungrily, not really speaking just filling up on as much food as he could, he needed to keep his strength up. Klaus watched as Ace, this feisty young

man inhale as much food as he can in as little time as possible. He didn't say anything, he knew doing spells was taxing on the energy so eating a lot before

a large spell seemed like a good thing to do. When the dishes were cleared and everyone was full Nik turned to Ace. , "When you're ready we can start." Ace

said as he stood up stomach distended and full. , "Where should we do it?" Nik asked and Ace shrugged. , "A room where you don't mind salt going

everywhere?" He asked as Nik nodded. , "The parlor has stone floors lets do it there." He said as Ace nodded walking up the stairs to grab his bag before he

walked down to the parlor. Nik was waiting by Elijah and Hayley both of them setting up candles in a wide circle around a circle of salt. , "We started without

you." Hayley said softly as Ace took out the necklace and strapped the watch to his wrist tightening the strap so the paragon diamond was pressed into his

wrist.

.

, "What do I need to do?" Nik asked as Ace walked over. , "Don't get mad at me for doing this." He said as he snapped Nik's neck laying him in the middle of

the salt circle pouring the black powder on him as it hissed. He put the pendant on his forehead and snapped his fingers all the candles lighting. Ace started

to chant softly his voice soft barely above a whisper as the pendant blackened turning darker and darker, until it was darker than night when the Hollow

symbol emerged from the metal Ace pulled it away from Nik sprinkling the black powder on his head, it didn't sizzle this time, but it did when he poured the

black powder on the pendants. He turned to Hayley and Elijah his nose dripping blood. , "All-all of you are free now…"He said as he passed out the candles

extinguishing as he lost consciousness. Elijah ran forward catching his head before it bounced off the stone ground. Hayley ran to Ace's side biting her wrist

forcing it into his mouth. It took him a minute to wake up enough to even do that, but soon he was drinking steadily from her wrist, until he pulled away trying

to sit up. Elijah helping him up so he doesn't fall again.

.

Ace had no problem holding his head up, but the rest of him was a different matter. He fell back Elijah catching him helping him back up as he moved to sit

sideways behind Ace so Ace was supported by his shoulder and side. Ace looked up at him. , "T-thanks Elijah." He whispered as Elijah nodded with a smile. ,

"I should be thanking you Ace, you saved my siblings and I, I'll be forever in your debt." Elijah responded as Nik sat up rubbing his neck. , "Where is that witch,

I'm going to-" He started to say before he saw Ace, nose bleeding barely able to sit up on his own, defenseless. , "Is he okay?" He asked Elijah as he

shrugged. , "He's just very exhausted. He just needs some time to rest." He said as he picked up Ace holding him as the boy fell asleep. , "I've never seen

that happen to a witch. Nosebleeds yes, but not this much exhaustion." Nik said softly following Elijah as he walked up the stairs to the room Ace was using.

He opened the door, and sat Ace on the bed, keeping one hand on his shoulder to keep him in a sitting position, until Nik sat next to Ace holding him steady

as Elijah untied Ace's tan boots taking the right one off, before he took off the left one. He took the boy's socks off in the same fashion right followed by left.

When his socks and shoes were off Elijah nudged Ace's shoulder lightly and the boy opened his eyes sleepily. , "Just stay with me for a second Ace, arms

up, let's get you into some pajamas, and then you can sleep." He said as the boy raised his hands slowly above his head, Elijah carefully pulling up his shirt

leaving Ace in a gray tank top. Klaus saw the birthmark hidden partially by the left strap of Ace's tank top, but the birthmark was something he recognized. It

was the same birthmark he had. , "Did you know Ace was part of my pack?" He asked Elijah as the older vampire shrugged. , "I was going to let Ace explain

when he got up, or when he was ready." Elijah said as he helped Ace into a pair of pajama pants before tucking him in, Ace already fast asleep once more.

Both men left the room closing the door softly to let the boy sleep as Nik growled softly in frustration. , "Why didn't you tell me brother?" He asked as Elijah

turned to him. , "There is a lot of stuff that we still don't know about Ace, so I was going to let him explain when he is good and ready." Elijah said as Nik

sighed softly, calming down slightly. , "Fine, I think it would be best if Ace explained himself." He said as he walked to his room to think.

.

Ace slept through most the night, until the nightmares came back. It was Mikael, it was when he was desicating him. The father of the Originals grabbed him

by the throat, and he couldn't breathe. Nik could hear him from down the hall and walked into the room, thinking what Hayley would do. He picked Ace up

rocking him as he cried and whimpered. Ace woke up panting. , "It's okay, You're okay." He whispered as he rubbed the younger boy's back. He used to do

the same with Henrick Kol and even his daughter Hope. Ace started to calm down as Hayley and Elijah ran in. , "What happened?" Elijah asked as Nik looked

up. , "He was having a nightmare." Nik said as Ace looked around scared. , "H-h-he's not here, i-i-is he?" He asked as Nik rubbed his back. , "Who?" He

asked as the boy looked down shaking. , "Mi-Mikael." Ace stammered trying to calm down. , "He's gone forever I killed him myself." Nik said as Ace nodded

softly wiping tears from his flushed cheeks. , "Th-that's a little more reassuring." He whispered softly as he wiped his eyes again, the tears no longer flowing

down his pale freckled face.

.

Hayley and Elijah watched with soft smiles as Nik softly swayed while holding onto Ace softly humming as the boy started to fall back to sleep slumped

against Nik's shoulder.. Klaus continued to hum and rock the younger boy until Ace was back in a deep sleep, sleeping soundly. Klaus ended up staying in

Ace's room that night sleeping on a sofa across the room. When morning came and Nik woke up, Ace was still fast asleep He walked down the stairs to

Elijah and Hayley sitting at the kitchen counter drinking glasses of juice. , "Ace is still asleep is that bad?" He asked as Hayley shook her head smiling. , "No

he'll sleep for a while, his body needed a lot of rest to make up for all the magic he's been doing lately." She said as she took a sip of juice from her glass. Nik

helped Elijah make breakfast, making waffles bacon and fruit salad. Hayley sat listening to the house. , "Ace is up." She said just as breakfast was finished.

Both Elijah and Nik cocked their heads. , "How do you know that?" Nik asked as Hayley smiled. , "When he wakes up he yawns and stretches." She said

disappearing up stairs coming down a minute later holding tight to a slow moving Ace. Nik looked up. , "Are you hungry Ace?" Elijah asked as the younger boy

nodded.

.

Throughout the day all three immortals coddled Ace, he ate and slept, got up and repeated it all over again. Elijah took care of the tickets while Klaus went out

coming back with a brewed tea. , "You need to drink this Ace." He said as the boy drank the tea coughing as the pungent lukewarm tea rolled down his throat. ,

"Davina said it wouldn't taste good, but she brewed it from one of Freya's books. It should help regenerate your strength faster." He said as Ace nodded as he

felt warmth spread through his body. , "I think it's working." He said as he got up without the help of anyone else, something he hadn't done for most of the

day. , "Hayley said I should help you pack up your things, is that okay with you?" Nik asked as Ace nodded. , "Can we walk to the airport, I-I want to see Venice

once more before we go home." He said softly as Klaus nodded smiling. , "I don't see a problem with that." He said as he walked with Ace up to Ace's room.

Together they collected all of Ace's things, as Klaus pulled a zip up tool bag out, "I found this in a leather shop, and I thought you could use it for your magic

stuff." He said as Ace smiled. , "it's perfect, thanks Nik." He said as he packed all of his magic supplies into the tool box, finding all of it fit perfectly. He put it into

his backpack and Nik picked up both bags. , "You've got everything?" He asked as Ace nodded putting his phone into his jacket pocket.

.

They met Elijah and Hayley at the entrance. , "We're going to walk to the airport instead of drive, Ace wants to see Venice, and I think we should collect some

souvenirs for him to bring home to New Orleans, we still have a few hours until the flight." Nik said as both Elijah and Hayley nod smiling as they walk through

the streets of Venice, Ace found a secret witch's shop and bought some new supplies that he couldn't get in New Orleans. When Ace came out of a candle shop

with two dozen candles both the Mikaelson brothers and Hayley looked at him. , "I got them from a witch who didn't want them anymore, she saw me in the

witch shop, apparently I saved her only brother from cancer in New Orleans and he told her about what i looked like and what I was like in case I ever came to

Venice, They are made up of thousands of tiny paragon diamonds. They make the flames magical so i can draw the raw magic from the flames instead of my

body having to convert it." Ace said as he put the candles in his backpack. They walked down the long road grabbing lunch to go as they continued to shop for

stuff to bring home, Ace buying the most by far. Soon his backpack was filled up with presents and treasures. When they made it to the airport they had just

enough time to go through security before boarding the plane.

.

They sat in a cluster of seats in the front of the first class section, they were meant for families with kids who wanted to sit in a group, but the four seats faced

each other unlike the other seats which all faced forward. Nik kept checking on Ace all throughout the flight, they had gotten an evening flight so after dinner

was served and eaten, Ace fell asleep and slept most of the flight, only waking up to Nik nudging him asking if he wanted breakfast. He nodded his head

sleepily, and opened his eyes. It was morning, he stretched fixing his positions he was sitting up rather than reclining. They ate steak eggs and hash browns

for breakfast, and at twelve noon they landed at the New Orleans airport. They took a cab home, and soon they sat in front of the Mikaelson home. Klaus got

out followed by Hayley Elijah, and then finally Ace stepped out. He was nervous, he knew all the people inside relied on him, what if he failed? He took a deep

breath, that wasn't an option not in a long shot. The four people walked up the driveway to the house and Nik opened the door.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I don't own The Originals or the Vampire Diaries, which saddens my soul. I also don't own their characters.

.

Niklaus opened the doors wide and the four of them walked in with their bags. Ace didn't expect everyone to be crowding the foyer waiting, Davina and Kol

stood next to Marcel and Rebekah and Freya and Keelin ran down the stairs seeing them. Rebekah let go of Marcel's hand and ran hugging Klaus and Elijah. ,

"You can't imagine how much I've missed you both." She whispered as the two brothers hugged their younger sister. Ace walked over to Davina. , "Uh h-hi we

haven't met, but I'm Ace." He said holding out his hand to shake hers. She smiled taking his hand pulling him into a hug.

.

, "We did once, I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was the day the harvest girls were being chosen. You stood up for us, and told the head of my

coven that it was just an excuse to make the witches fear the harvest. Any year someone's sister, or niece or daughter is chosen, and they knew that, yet they

continued to do these monstrous things. You stood up for us even though you never met us, and you weren't part of the coven. I wanted to thank you." She

whispered as Marcel smiled. , "Been doing this hero thing a long time huh?" He asked as Ace hugged her back nodded softly. , "I don't think the harvest is a

good thing, nor is it the right thing for the witches, especially for younger witches. How do they expect you to learn magic, when your powers start to wane and

you await the sacrifice of innocent teenagers, just to get more power." Ace said as Marcel nods. , "But it's tradition, it's hard to break from tradition, it takes too

much to start the ball rolling." He said as he hugged Klaus.

.

Everyone hugged each other and Ace scooted back sitting on the end of the banister. Everyone was catching up crying and hugged as Freya walked over

hugging Ace close, she slipped a piece of paper into his hand as he read it. , "Good job little brother." Was written in small print. He smiled putting it into his

pocket. Rebekah walked over kissing his forehead. , "You're doing so well." She whispered as he smiled hugging her. After everyone was finished crying and

hugging they all turned to Ace who stood up on the banister grinning. , "All four of you are Hollow free. Tonight I'm gonna kill it." He said as Rebekah smiled

touching his cheek. , "then you have to rest up little warrior." She said as Ace nodded. , "Hayley, Caroline called from Hope's school she finished all her testing

and she wants to come." Freya said as Hayley smiled. , "I'll call her back in the morning for now I vote a big family dinner." She said as all the siblings nodded in

agreement as Ace walked up to his room. He set out all of his treasures some of them were bound in paper and string with names on them, others were on

display for all to see. He laid down falling asleep until he was nudged awake for dinner. He walked down to the dining room finding every food imaginable. ,

"Wow." He mumbled as he sat down at a seat next to Elijah. , "Before we start I propose a toast to Ace, without him none of us could be here today. Everyone

raise your glasses to Ace." Nik said as everyone raised their glasses. Ace blushed smiling awkwardly.

.

Everyone was coddling Ace making sure he ate enough, Freya and Davina forced him to drink cup after cup of foul tasting tea. After dinner was done, and the

dishes were cleared. Ace walked to the courtyard, this spell was a lot bigger than just salt circles and candles. He took a blood bag from the fridge and painted

the courtyard ground with symbols. A giant circle surrounded by a smaller circle, inside was a dissected four pointed star. He poured salt on the blood watching

it stick there and he nodded in satisfaction. He put the pendants in the four parts of the star as he set the paragon diamond candles around the circle lightning

them with matches. One by one the Mikaelsons walked through the door to the courtyard. Josh, Davina, and Marcel were there too. Davina walked over to Ace.

, "With the Harvest being so soon I don't have enough power to help if something goes wrong." She said softly as Ace nodded. , "I hope nothing goes wrong."

He said as the Mikaelsons stood in front of the circle as the clock tower in the town square rang midnight.

.

Ace turned to the others. , "No interfering, I need to do this. I-I'm strong enough." He said his voice shaking as he took a deep breath. Hayley looked at him. ,

"The second I think you can't handle it I'm going to step in." She said as the others nodded. , "I am too, you don't have to do this alone Ace." Freya said as Ace

nodded. , "But if I don't need let me do it." He said as the others nodded. He took a breath as he started to chant. The wind started to roar around the circle,

the candle flames went from a normal size to that of flame throwers. Ace was concentrating on the spell, he could feel the pendants heating up, but as they

heated up the spirit of the Hollow struggled more and more. His nose started to bleed as he chanted louder his mouth bleeding as he winced in pain, for once

he knew he wasn't strong enough, the pendants were red hot, but the Hollow wasn't destroyed yet. He pushed himself further feeling his chest burn as his

magic drained.

.

He felt someone grab his hand and he opened his eyes and Freya stood there. , "I'm not going to let you die to save our family!" She said as she grabbed his

hand, as Ace's body in an act of self preservation started to siphon from Freya. , "We do this together." Rebekah said as she grabbed Freya's hand. , "Always."

Kol said grabbing her hand as Elijah grabbed his. , "And." Elijah said as Hayley grabbed his hand, and he grabbed Klaus's hand. , "Forever." Klaus said as he

tried to reach his younger brother's hand, but it was out of his reach, there was a blur of movement, and someone grabbed Klaus's hand. He looked up and

there was Caroline Forbes-Salvatore. , "Looks like you could use a hand….love." She smiled softly at Klaus as she grabbed Ace's hand. Ace looked around the

circle. , "How much do we need to do for you to understand that you're family now Ace!" Hayley yelled over the roaring wind. Ace looked at her and smiled

softly. , "More fried chicken might be involved." He said softly as he resumed the spell, the circle of people glowed red as the power flowed from the circle of

immortals into him he pushed the spell further. The pendants turned from glowing red to white, from the pendants came flashes of blue light. Ace was struggling

as he pushed himself as far as he could. He started to chant the spell at the top of his lungs, the pendants shook slowly at first trembling, but the tremors grew

until they were shaking violently.

.

The first pendant exploded into a ball of blue light, and Davina gasped in shock, he was doing it. Ace's mouth and nose were still bleeding but he wasn't going

to let it end this close. He let go of Freya and Caroline's hands concentrating all of his energy on the spell. The second pedant exploded joining the first creating

an even bigger ball of blue light. Third and fourth followed soon after as the ball of blue energy flowed into Ace. As the light extinguished Ace fell forward, the

candles going out. Hayley ran forward touching Ace's shoulder. He took a breath standing up. , "I-I-I'm okay." He said as he wiped his nose. His eyes were

glowing blue. , "Everyone think of your one wish I only have a few minutes to do the spell." Ace said as everyone closed their eyes thinking of their perfect

wish. , "I think we're all ready." Nik said as Ace raised his hands chanting the spell originally crafted by Esther Mikaelson, his mother.

.

Ace concentrated as some balls of light came off of each person coming to rest in Ace's hands. There were five rings, a trio bottles, and four crystals two

wrapped with rings. He handed a ruby ring to Elijah. , "All your bad memories store in here, and you won't have to remember them if you don't want to." Ace

said as Elijah smiled nodding as he put the ring on. He handed a ring to Davina, and a bottle to Kol. , "Once you drink that your witch powers will come back,

you'll still be a vampire, but it should be more bearable. As for the ring it makes Davina immortal so you two can be together, forever." He said as Kol ruffled his

hair drinking the liquid in the vial.

.

He walked over to Josh pressing a blue crystal with a silver ring wrapped around it into his hand. , "Throw it on the ground." He said as Josh threw it on the

ground a blinding light momentarily making everyone close their eyes. When the light went out and everyone could see again there was a man laying on the

ground breathing deeply as if in a deep sleep.. Josh knelt down and touched the man's cheek, as if to make sure he was really there. , "He'll be awake in a little

while his body just needs time to assimilate back to being alive, put the ring on him when he wakes up, and we can turn him into a hybrid so you two can stay

together always." He said as Josh nodded holding Aiden. He handed Rebekah a vial and another to Marcel. , "The vial will make it so you can choose when

you're venomous to vampires, Marcel. As for you Rebekah, it gives you the one thing you always wanted." He said as they both drank the liquid. Ace smiled as

Rebekah's stomach started to glow. She touched her stomach confused as Ace raised his hand as it glowed.

.

A faint heartbeat could be heard it was soft and fast, but Rebekah and Marcel knew what that meant. , "The baby will be mostly human, until he or she reaches

puberty then they would start to convert to being a vampire, and the transition would end at eighteen with the end of the transition." He said as Rebekah

hugged him tightly. , "You have no idea how much that means to me." She whispered as he smiled. , "I understand, I'm glad I could help." He said as she

released him tears in her eyes. He walked over to Freya handing her two rings. , "Immortality rings for you and Keelin." He said as she kissed his forehead.

There were three people left, Hayley Nik, and Caroline. He pressed the other ring wrapped crystal into Caroline's hand. , "Take the ring off and throw it on the

ground." He said as she did as she was told by the young man. She had never seen such power, not even in Hope or in her daughters. The blinding light

returned, but it didn't last as long this time.

.

Laying on the ground was a young woman with cocoa brown skin and long silky dark hair. Caroline put a hand over her mouth. , "Oh my god Bonnie!" She said

holding her friend. , "Like Aiden she needs some time to get used to being alive, but here's an immortality ring for her." Ace said as Caroline hugged him. , "I

don't know you, but you have done something that I will never be able to thank you enough for! You brought my best friend back." She said as Ace smiled. ,

"I'm Ace, it's nice to meet you." He said as Hayley hugged Caroline. , "What are you doing here?" She asked as Caroline gave Hayley a look. , "I've been trying

to call you for two weeks now! I needed to tell you Hope wanted to come home, but every time I called Freya said you weren't home. So I got worried and I

came to investigate just as you were blowing up jewelry." She said exasperated as Hayley smiled. , "We were out of town, Ace and I. That jewelry you saw us

blowing up with magic? Those were the four pieces of the hollow. Hope can come home, and everyone can be together again." Hayley said as Caroline hugged

Hayley.

.

, "Oh my god I'm so happy!" She said as she hugged Ace again. , "You are amazing! I have no clue where you came from, but you just made a teenage girl's

entire year!" She said as Ace laughed. , "I'm glad. As for now I want to finish my gift giving." He said as he handed Hayley a crystal, unlike the other ones it was

bigger than the others it was more of two crystals fused together. , "So I just throw it on the ground?" She asked as Ace nodded as everyone covered their

eyes. The blinding light lasted longer than the ones before. On the ground were a pair of people and Hayley smiled. , "My mom and dad…" She said with a soft

smile as she hugged Ace. , "You deserve to know where you came from." He said as she smiled. , "You surprise me every day." She said as he walked over to

Nik.

.

, "Now it's your turn Nik." He said as Nik pulled Ace into a hug. , "You didn't have to give us all our greatest wishes, you deserved to keep something for

yourself." He said as Ace nodded. , "I-I know, but I didn't want to take anything I had to." He said as Nik smiled. , "You're family now Ace." He said as he threw

the dark green crystal on the ground as he pulled Ace into his chest covering his eyes as the light shown again. When the darkness returned there was a boy

laying on the ground, he was sixteen or seventeen years old. Nik smiled softly, Kol looked shocked, Elijah looked solemnly relieved and Rebekah ran forward

touching the boy's face checking to see if he was breathing. , "Who is that?" Caroline asked as Nik smiled. , "Caroline, Hayley, Freya, everyone meet our

youngest brother Henrik Mikaelson." He said as Ace smiled. , "I'll be back in a little bit, I have one more thing to do." He said as he pulled away. Freya and

Hayley both looked up. , "Where are you going?" Hayley asked as she walked over.

.

, "I have one more wish to finish, Davina's." He said as he turned to Freya. ," Call Vincent tell him to tell all the witches to come to the cemetery I have one

more thing I need to." He said as she nodded and called Vincent. , "He wants to know when." She said quietly and Ace stood on shaking legs. , "Half an hour."

He said as he walked out of the mansion Hayley and Freya following. , "You just did a spell and almost died we aren't leaving you alone." Hayley said as they

walked into the cemetery, already hundreds of witches were congregated Ace saw Vincent at the front and walked over to him. , " Everyone is here." Vincent

said giving Ace a fist bump. , "excellent, thank you vincent." He said as he walked to the front of all the witches using a small spell to make his voice louder.

, "Witches of New Orleans on this very night the Hollow was destroyed and I have part of her power still running through my veins. Your traditions are bent

around sacrificing teenage girls to the ancestors in the rituals of the harvest. But Tonight I give the magic of the hollow no longer tainted by her dark soul back

to the soils of New Orleans and every full moon the magic will be restored. The moon gives powers to the werewolves and the vampires it's time for the witches

to do the same. We shouldn't rely on the slaughtering of our own people for power, we need to start a new tradition, one that doesn't involve death and

bloodshed. Instead let us toast to the ancestors who gave us life, instead of relying on their acceptance of our magic!" He said putting his hands against the

ground as blue light traveled into the dirt to the other witches until all of them are flowing pale blue. Vincent stood by Ace. , "From this day forward every full

moon we celebrate the gift we have been given and to give thanks to the ancestors for delivering this boy to our City. Ace you'll always be a son of New

Orleans." Vincent said as he shook Ace's hand. Ace smiled. , "That means more than you could ever know Vincent." He said as Hayley touched his shoulder. ,

"Let's go home okay?" She asked as he nodded.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Originals, the vampire diaries or Legacies. I own my own characters and this story idea. I didn't write this for profit, just for fun.**

 _ **Letter from this Author: Sorry for the wait guys, with finals and my laptop dying I was finding it hard to keep writing regularly. Now that I have a new laptop I've been writing like crazy. If you have a minute leave a comment in the reviews and give some feedback on how you're liking this story. Enjoy and happy holidays :) -Ace**_

.

With Hayley and Freya's help Ace walked home. As he walked through the doors Rebekah and Kol ran over. , "You're just in time Henrik and Aiden are waking

up!" They said as the five of them walked through the doors of the courtyard to see Henrik starting to stir as he opened his eyes he looked around smiling as

he saw his siblings. , "Hi Nik, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, where's Finn, did he get himself killed again, pity." He said as he stood up as he stood up his eyes locked with

Ace's. , "Ace! You finally found your way home!" He said as he ran over stumbling to hug Ace. Nik looked at the two confused. , "I don't understand." He said

softly.

.

Henrik turned to his older siblings, and then to Ace. , "Do you know who this is?" He pointed to Ace as Ace turned to look at him with wide eyes. , "Henrik I-"He

said as Nik cut him off. , "This is Ace, how do you know about him? You've been gone for over a thousand years." Kol said just before Nik began to talk, Henrik

put his arm around Ace. , "Since mother and father are dead I can finally tell you all! This is Ace he's our youngest brother. I found him in the woods, and mother

told me to keep him a secret because he wasn't father's child." Henrik said as the four older Mikaelsons looked to the boy who had just risked everything to

save their lives. Nik was the first to react glaring as he stepped closer to Ace, as Ace took a stumbling step backwards away from him. , "It was lovely that you

failed to mention that little tidbit huh Ace? Why didn't you tell any of us?" He asked as he corned Ace against a wall of the courtyard. , "Because I don't deserve

a family." He said as Kol walked over. , "So that's why you're an orphaned, Nik killed mother, and your father was a werewolf who died of old age or disease."

Kol said as Ace took a shaky breath. , "My father was the same village that she was seduced by before Nik was born." Ace said in a voice barely above a

whisper.

.

, "So you aren't just our brother, but Nik's biological brother." Rebekah said shocked as Ace nodded looking down. , " You didn't tell me, why? I deserved to

know something like that." Nik said grabbing Ace by the shirt lifting him off the ground pinning him to the wall. , "Because we met once before under… unsavory

circumstances, and you told me if I were ever to go near your family you would kill me painfully with not an ounce of mercy. S-so I stayed away all these years."

Ace said as Nik cocked his head. Henrik gasped. , "The night, the night I died. Y-y-you tried to save me." Henrik said as Ace looked down at the ground. , "I used

the knife you dropped to stab the wolf that was attacking you. That wolf was my father. I knew that before I killed him, and I did it anyway because you were

my brother, I promised I would look out for you." Ace said as Rebekah gasped cupping her hand over her mouth. Nik's eyes once wide with shock were now

narrowed hardened into a glare. , "Why weren't you faster! You might have saved him if you weren't so slow. It's your fault Henrik died!" He said slamming Ace

back into the wall.

.

, "No Niklaus, It wasn't his fault, you were the one who brought Henrik out that night. It's your fault Henrik was killed." Elijah said as Henrik put himself

between Ace and Nik. , "He was five years old Nik, he tried." Henrik said as Nik let go of Ace, Ace scrambled backwards away from him and the others. , "You

may be my blood, but that doesn't make you a member of this family." Nik said and Ace nodded. , "I don't deserve to be a part of a family anyway." He said as

Rebekah walked over putting her hand on Ace's shoulder. , "Stay here tonight. You need to build up your strength, that spell almost killed you." She said and

Ace nodded walking inside the house up the stairs to the room he was going to be staying in. He slept for a few hours and when he woke up, it was still late

into the night. He got up and made the bed, putting on the clothes he woke up in when he arrived. He left everything including the watch behind in the room.

On the dresser he put a notebook; it was big bound with a leather cord and on it he wrote a note to Freya

 _._

 _Dearst Freya, I wish I could be the brother you thought I could be, but I can't, and I'm sorry for that. Here is my gremoire, it has every spell I've ever learned in it's_

 _pages. It's spelled, only a Mikaelson can read the spells. Maybe I'll see you again one day around the quarter. Tell Hayley I said I'm sorry. All my best wishes for you_

 _Keelin, and your family –Ace._

.

He walked through the house, and almost got to the courtyard entrance when he was found out. Five of the Mikaelson siblings stood in front of the exit, Freya

was probably still asleep. , "Where are you off to Mate? Leaving without a goodbye that's brutal Ace." Kol said putting his hand over his chest pretending to be

hurt. Rebekah stepped forward touching the back of her hand to his cheek, it felt cool and nice. , "You're burning up, that magic must have done a number on

your body." She said her eyes filled with worry. , "Can you move so I can go?" Ace asked softly. , "You have no shoes, no coat, you don't even have the watch

Freya spelled for you. How do you expect us to let you leave like that?" Elijah said as Ace shrugged. , "They weren't mine, Hayley and Freya bought them for

me. I can't take them it would be stealing." Ace said as Nik took a step forward, Ace took two quick steps backwards.

.

, "I'm not going to hurt you. I give you my honest word. I wanted to apologize for what I said to you earlier. My siblings have since talked some sense into me.

It wasn't my place to blame you for Henrik's death, it was my fault and you were trying to help him. Could you please consider staying until morning? There is

someone who deserves to meet you before you disappear into the wind." Nik said as Ace nodded swaying on his feet. Kol ran forward catching him before he

could fall. , "Relax I got you." He said as he helped him over to a chair. , "Wake up Freya he's not doing well." Nik said as Ace pulled up his shirt revealing a long

jagged deep wound across his chest and stomach held together with tape and bandages. , "Every time I put away a piece of the Hollow into the pendants,

there was a moment where she could touch me. When I was destroying her, s-she tried to get inside me, s-s-she didn't want to die, but I wouldn't let her take

me." Ace said as he pulled his shirt off completely revealing the hollow's mark carved deeply in the skin over his heart.

.

Rebekah gasped Kol winced and Elijah disappeared to get Freya. Nik put Ace's arm around his neck helping Kol bring him back to his room. They didn't want to

move him too much with the wounds barely being held together. Nik eased Ace down onto the bed, and Ace held tight to the headboard his vision blurring.

Freya ran in. , "Ace, Ace you have to stay with me." She said, but she sounded far away to Ace. , "I-I feel hot and sleepy Freya…" He said his voice dreamily

weak. He turned throwing blood up onto the floor. , "Klaus make him drink your blood, it'll help until I can figure out the cure for this." Freya said as Nik bit his

wrist tilting Ace's head back his blood running straight down Ace's throat. The effect was instantaneous, the wounds on his chest began to heal, but Ace wasn't

out of the woods, the wounds started to open again bleeding once more. Freya started to grind plants into a powder pouring hot water over it making a foul

smelling tea.

.

, "Tilt his head back and hold him steady." Freya said as Niklaus help Ace on the sides of his neck holding his mouth open his head tilted back. Freya tipped the

cup of tea pouring the contents of the cup straight down Ace's throat. Ace's eyes snapped open as he tried to squirm away from the terrible tasting liquid rolling

down his throat like oil. When the cup was empty Ace's vision grew clearer, as he got sleepier. He fell back on the pillows in a deep sleep, the tea working its

way into his system healing him. Time passed, it seemed like moments to Ace but he felt a cool sensation on his forehead. He tried to sit up as he opened his

eyes. A girl with dark blonde hair and blue eyes looked at him from where she sat on the edge of the bed holding a damp washcloth. , "My aunt says you have

to rest." She said as Ace laid back down. , "My name is Hope, My mom said your name was Ace." She said with a smile as Ace nodded. Freya walked in holding a

cup of tea, for Ace to drink. , "Are you really awake now? You've been in and out of consciousness for days now. You need to drink this tea, all of it. So the dark

magic can leave your body to heal." She said as she put the cup of tea to Ace's lips as he drank the bitter tasting tea, when the cup was empty he coughed his

face contorted in disgust making Hope giggle.

.

, "I know it tastes bad, but it brought you back from the brink of death." Freya said as she helped him sit up. As she helped him sit up he felt his stomach lurch

and he threw up into a bucket by the bed. He threw up jet black sludge. , "That's the dark magic leaving your body, I think that's the last of it." Freya said as

Hope smiled waving as she walked out of the room. , "I'm going to unpack my bag Aunt Freya." She said softly as she walked down the hall. , "That's your niece

Hope." She whispered in his ear. , "Does she know yet?" He asked as Freya shook her head. , "She just came back this morning, and the others thought it

would be a nice surprise to reveal when you were awake." She said as Ace swung his legs over the side of the bed sitting up properly. His chest felt sore,

bandaged for the moment he got up swaying as Freya steadied him. , "The hollow did a lot of damage, you're going to have scars, for the rest of your life." She

said softly removing the bandages revealing the bright pink healed skin where the wounds used to be. Freya tossed Ace a button up flannel shirt, which he put

on over a white tee shirt. He stood up Freya handing him a walking cane. He held it firmly in his hand as he put his weight on it finding it easily supporting his

weight.

.

Hayley passed them in the hallway, preoccupied but when she saw Ace she ran forward hugging him cradling his head in her right hand. , "Never scare me like

that again, I thought you were going to die." She said as Ace laughed. , "You can't get out of our deal that easily Hayley." Ace said as Hayley chuckled. , "Don't

make jokes at a time like this, I'm trying to be mad at you!" She said as Ace nodded. , "It won't happen again." He said as she smiled turning to Freya. , "Is it

time?" She asked as Freya nodded showing Ace the way to the library. Hidden in the room, were the other Mikaelsons. Ace stood by the fireplace, he could see

Kol peeking out from behind a bookshelf and Nik and Elijah hanging out on the top balcony. Freya brought Hope in with Hayley close behind. , "Ace shouldn't

you be resting?" Hope asked concerned for the mysterious boy. Ace shrugged. , "I can rest after this, for now you deserved to know something. There was a

reason why your mom and aunt took me in. I'm a powerful witch, a cycle witch actually. I can syphon and produce my own magic. I knew a spell, a powerful one

in particular so your aunt Freya made a contract with me." Ace said softly as Hope's eyes widened.

.

, "I've heard of you, the witches in town talk about you. You're the miracle man." She said amazed as Ace smiled. , "I wouldn't go that far, but I can make the

impossible, possible. Tell me Hope what is the one thing you want right here right now?" He asked as Hope looked down the sad. , "I want my family to be able

to come home without them being in danger of hurting me." She said sadly as Ace smiled. , "I want you to close your eyes okay?" He said as she nodded

covering her eyes as all the Mikaelson siblings stood together in a line, they ended up actually in age order. Freya, then Elijah, Nik, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik, and

finally at the end was Ace. , "You can open your eyes now Hope." he said softly as she opened her eyes. She looked up shocked tears in her eyes. , "Dad?" She

whispered as she ran into Nik's arms. , "We're all back and here to stay." He whispered holding her close. , "But what about the Hollow?" she said looking up

scared. , "see for yourself no trace of the Hollow on any of us." He said as Hope held up her hand glowing her eyes widening, "But how?" She said as all the

Mikaelsons, and Hayley pointed at Ace who just smiled and waved.

.

, "You freed them?" she asked as Ace nodded. , "That's why I was so sick, that bitch just didn't want to die." He said pulling down the collar of his shirt to reveal

the scarred up Hollow mark. Hope covered her mouth shocked. , "Why would you go through all of that? It couldn't have just been because of the contract with

Auntie Freya." She said as Ace smiled with a shrug. , "Your mom and Freya did give me some really great fried chicken, and said I could have a home here if I

wanted. That was even before I formally introduced myself." He said as he looked up at Elijah and Freya, his two oldest siblings who nodded. , "It's okay Ace."

Freya said with a smile as Ace took a deep breath bowing to Hope with a smile. , "My name is Ace. Ace Mikaelson, your dad's my older brother actually." He said

softly as Hope walked to stand in front of him. He held his breath thinking she might slap him. She stepped forward hugging him tightly.

.

When Hope let go of him he wobbled on his feet. , "This is Henrik, he's my older brother." He said putting his arm around Henrik not only to be close to his

brother, but also to steady himself. Hayley smiled, "We have some other news too Hope." Hayley said as two middle aged people walked over. , "Meet your

grandma Chelsea, and grandpa Robin." She said as they smiled softly. Hope smiled softly. , "H-hi." She said as they both waved. , "Hello there dear." Chelsea

said as Robin just smiled. , "Robin is a man of few words." She said as Hope nodded. , "it's nice to meet you. , "You as well sweetie." Chelsea said as Ace

smiled. , "Mom dad meet Ace, the boy who brought you back." She said as Chelsea walked over touching Ace's cheek. , "You've done so much for our

granddaughter and our daughter, what can we do to repay you?" She asked as Ace smiled. , "Live your life to the fullest." He said as Robin chuckled. , "I like the

way he thinks." He said softly as Chelsea hugged Ace softly. , "We'll do just that." She whispered as her and Robin walked out of the room.

.

, "And your aunt has one more surprise." She said as Rebekah smiled at Hope. , "How would you feel about having a cousin?" She asked as Hope's face lit up

as she hugged her aunt. , "That is so amazing! How did that happen? I thought vampires couldn't have kids?" She asked as Ace raised his hand. , "Hi there, I

did a um minor spell after killing the hollow." He said as Hope put her hands on her hips. , "how minor is minor?" She asked as Ace rubbed the back of his head.

, "The um shooting star spell from Esther Mikaelson's gremiore?" He said softly as Hope rolled her eyes with a groan. , "That is nowhere near minor! I can't

even do that spell yet! So that's how my grandparents are here? Uncle Henrik is here? Auntie Beks is having a baby? All of that was from you?" She asked and

Ace nodded. , "Pretty much, there's other stuff, but that can wait until another time." He said as he walked over to sit down. , "Is that why you're so exhausted

still?" Hope asked as Ace shook his head. , "I waited a long time to tell anyone that I was poisoned, actually I waited until I couldn't stand to tell anyone else."

He said as Freya walked over holding Ace's hand as his body involuntarily syphoned her power. , "If you even think about pulling away I will sick Klaus on you."

She said as he nodded sheepishly. , "You did all of this to save our family? Why?" Hope asked as Ace smiled looking at her. , "This family has been together for

over a thousand years, one evil spirit won't change that." Ace said as Freya smiled softly.

.

, "Aunt Freya and I were talking, there's something wrong in the French Quarter." Hope said as the Mikaelsons all looked up. , "What is it?" Kol asked as Hope

took a deep breath. , "There's a vengeful spirit that wants revenge on our family. It goes by Castle." She said as Elijah growled. , "Lucien just can't die can he?"

He said angrily. Ace looked up. , "I can take him." He said as Hope shook her head. , "He's powerful." She said as Ace shrugged. , "So was the Hollow." He said

as she smiled. , "Touché." She replied as Nik turned to his younger brother. , "You almost died from the Hollow and you want to take on Lucien?" He asked as

Ace grinned with a shrug. , "I'm a magic powerhouse, who killed an ancient evil bitch lady, and I can't be compelled. Silas's mind tricks don't work on me either."

He said matter of factly.

.

Rebekah sighed. , "He's the best option we have. Do you have a plan little brother?" She asked as Ace nodded. , "Do what I do best." He said simply as he

spun the cane. , "Which is?" Kol asked as Ace gave him a devilish grin. , "Double crossing arrogant assholes." He said giving Kol a high five. Nik looked at his

younger brother concerned. , "How do you plan on doing that?" He said as Ace shrugged. , "Simple, spread the word that I can get the Castle what he wants,

and in reality I'll invite him into my head, where he can't control me, and then we can do one of my spells, turning him human, killing his spirit while it's in my

head, or some other way of exterminating the pest." Ace said with a smile. Kol nods. , " You have a deviant mind for such an innocent face." He said as Ace

rolled his eyes. , "Call Josh and tell him to spread the word. I bet by the end of the night, Lucien Castle will be dead." He said as Elijah smirks turning to Nik.

, "I'll bet you three thousand dollars, that he won't kill Lucien until Sunday." Elijah said as Nik rolled his eyes. , "Deal Lucien will be dead by sunrise." He said as

he ruffled Ace's hair shaking Elijah's hand as Hayley texted Josh. Later that evening, Hayley gave Ace money to go out to dinner by himself. As he walked along

the moonlit streets of New Orleans, he could feel someone watching him, but when he looked around no one was there. Ace walked down Bourbon Street and

as he passed under a street lamp he heard a voice right behind his left ear. , "I heard you had a deal for me." A voice whispered sending shivers down Ace's

spine. , "Depends are you Castle?" Ace asked his voice one tone and businesslike. , "One and the same, now what is your deal?" He said as Ace crossed his

arms leaning on the wall of a building.

.

, "My offer is this, you can put your ghosty self inside my head, and I'll take you to the Mikaelson Mansion, my only rules are you leave Hope, Hayley and Freya

alone. Everyone else do what you will." He said as the voice chuckled. , "Sounds like a deal to me." He said as Ace felt the coldest blast of air pass over him,

and the voice was now in his head, he could feel Lucien trying to control him, but it didn't work. Ace walked back to the mansion through the doors of the

courtyard where everyone was waiting. , "Now this is where I double cross you." Lucien said as the most immense pain Ace had ever felt exploded through his

head as Lucien's dark soul tried to take over Ace's body. Ace fell to his knees clutching his head in his hands.

.

Lucien was burrowing deeper into his mind, trying to break him. , "Ace fight him!" Nik yelled as the youngest Mikaelson yelled out in agony, he looked up his

once bright eyes full of life and persistence, they were growing dark. , "I'm trying Nik, but it isn't working! You have to kill me! Do it for our family, I can't hurt any

of you." He said as Klaus grabbed him by the shoulders. , "There is no family without you. You were the one who brought us all back together, destroyed the

darkness that was tearing our family apart. One snot nosed brat can't be that hard. Fight for this family." Nik said looking into his younger brother's eyes. Ace's

eyes were filled with tears as he looked up at Niklaus. , "He-help me brother." He whispered as Klaus nodded. , "You're my brother, tell me what to do." He said

as Ace nodded his hands glowing blue for a moment touching his head.

.

, "Get Freya my gremoire and flip to the bookmarked page." Ace said as Klaus ran returning with the book opened to the page. , "Do the spell Freya." Ace said

turning to his sister as Freya shook her head tears in her eyes. , "I-I-I can't this could kill you." She whispered as Ace turned to her eyes bright for a minute, as

he blocked Lucien with magic. , "You said the same thing about destroying the Hollow." He said smiling as she chuckled wiping her tears. , "You're right little

brother." She said as she started the spell. Kol and Elijah stood by each holding a sword. Freya grabbed Ace's head as she chanted as Ace winced his head

glowing, the glowing grew brighter and brighter. Finally with a flash of light, in front of them was a man with dark hair.

.

Ace stood up slowly. , "You're human Lucien, now we're going to fight man on man, no powers, no fangs, just sword on sword." Ace said as the man laughed. ,

"I was human in the time of knights and swords." He said as Kol tossed him a sword with disgust as Ace laughed. , "I've been around longer, and I've learned a

lot in my years on this Earth." He said as Elijah tossed him a sword. Ace lunged at Lucien their swords colliding as they moved around the courtyard, Ace parried

Lucien's moves easily, and soon Ace had the upper hand. Ace stepped forward slashing at Lucien landing a deep cut in the other man's chest. Lucien stumbled

and Ace kicked Lucien in the knee forcing him to kneel. , "I'm a Mikaelson. That means I will always be better than someone like you. So go to hell you arrogant,

vile little man." He said as he decapitated Lucien blood going everywhere, Lucien's body turning to dust.

.

Blood splattered Ace's face as he stood holding the sword; he had seconds before used to claim the life of another. His knuckles were white, eyes wide. , "Ace?"

Hayley asked concerned her eyes full of tears. The young boy turned to face her his eyes no longer battling the darkness that threatened to overtake him. , "He

wasn't a bad swordsman." Ace said pulling his shirt up revealing a stab wound healing on it's own. , "How are you doing that?" Rebekah asked confused as Ace

looked up at her. , "I apologize I forgot to mention, I can't die." He said as Kol cocked his head. , "I don't understand." He said as Ace sat on a chair. , "Does the

name Silas ring a bell?" He said as the siblings all nodded. , "The immortal Stefan look alike, killed my father, drinks blood, mind controlling Silas?" Bonnie asked

walking in as Ace nodded.

.

, "That's the one, while I didn't know Silas, he was before my time, I just so happened to meet his descendant, Orion. He was arrogant and dimwitted; he

trusted me with making the potion and spell for immortality so he and his bride could be together in eternity. The bride however thought he was a total spaz,

and wanted nothing to do with him, so I made the two portions of the potion, or Orion thought I did. He drank his goblet, which was just wine, and nothing

happened, meanwhile I traded Juliette's ration of the potion in exchange for a night with her incredibly hot brother. She wanted to trade anything to be rid of

the potion. She agreed I drank the potion, and slept with her brother. She didn't want to spend forever as a teenager, she wanted to grow old with the one

she loved, and I respected that. She offered me money, but I had no need for money, so she let me sleep with her brother. She used to keep him away from

me, because she thought I was going to steal him away forever. That's why I've lived this long, and that's also why I got kicked from the travelers." Ace said

leaning back in the chair grinning up at his dumbfounded siblings.

.

, "So what you're saying is you double crossed, a guy and in doing that you got a night of sex with a hot guy and immortality?" Rebekah said confused as Ace

nodded with a shrug. , "Pretty much." He said as Kol tried not to laugh. , "A Mikaelson through and through." He said as Nik smiled softly. , "You're more correct

than you know Kol." He said softly. Kol cocked his head confused. , "Niklaus what are you talking about?" He asked as Kol smiled softly at his younger brothers.

, "What have we always done, since we were human?" Nik asked as Elijah's eyes widened. , "We've protected each other." He whispered. , "You're right Elijah.

Even though we treated him horribly when we found out, some more so than others, Ace did something that any one of us would do, and have done. He was

prepared to die to save us, even if we didn't necessarily deserve it. We fight for each other, and Ace did just that." He said as Ace slowly stood up. , "What I

don't understand is why didn't it work on the wound from the Hollow?" Freya's asked as Ace shrugged. , "It was dealt by magic, I can't heal from magic as

easily." He said softly as she nodded.

.

Ace was exhausted and weak, still getting over the poisoning from the Hollow. It didn't help that his mind was thoroughly invaded by Lucien. As he took a step

his knees buckled succumbing to his physical and mental exhaustion. In the blink of an eye Elijah and Nik caught him. Ace looked up and Elijah smiled as they

helped him back to his feet. , "Family helps family when they fall down." He said ruffling Ace's hair. , "Let's get you back to bed, you still need rest." Freya said as

Ace nodded. Elijah let go of him, but Nik didn't. , "Just want to make sure you make it there alright." He said softly looking at the younger boy, his brother. He

was around the same age as his daughter. As Ace got into bed he looked up at his older brother. , "You know you don't have to be so protective. I've spent a

thousand years all alone." Ace said as Nik tossed him a tee shirt. Ace pulled off his blood stained long sleeve shirt, tossing it in the laundry basket. Where

Lucien had stabbed him were no wounds just pink scars against Ace's pale skin as he got up to change out of his jeans Klaus saw the mark on Ace's shoulder.

The same mark that marked his own shoulder.

.

, "I apologize for that." Nik said softly. , "Why are you sorry? It's not like anyone would believe me. It sounds insane just saying it. 'Hi I'm your long lost brother

because our mom is a tramp. Am I a vampire? Heavens no! I'm an immortal witch who can't be compelled and can't die!'" He said as Nik tried not to chuckle. , "It

does sound a bit strange, but if it weren't for me and my temper, maybe we could have been a family sooner." He said as Ace pulled on the fresh shirt as he did

Nik saw the scars from the Hollow more clearly, they were wide and raised, and probably would never fade. , "You were emotional over the death of Henrik, I

mean you didn't understand that I was trying to help, or you did and wanted to pass the blame. You made a mistake, you were a child. Just don't make that

mistake again okay?" Ace said as he pulled the blankets over him. , "I give you my word, that I will never ever do that again." He said as Ace smiled for a

second rubbing his eyes sleepily as his face grew serious. , "Nik? I-Is it o-okay if I st-stay the night? I-I promise to be gone by morning." He said softly as Nik

pulled his younger brother into a hug.

.

, "You don't have to leave Ace, you're home." He said as Ace wiped a tear away. , "S-so I don't have to leave?" He asked as Nik shook his head with a smile. ,

"You can leave if you want, but we'll find you and bring you back here. You have a family now, get used to it." He said ruffling Ace's hair as he tucked him in. ,

"Get some sleep little brother, you've had a long day." He said, but Ace didn't hear him for he was already fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies or their characters. I own only my ideas and my characters. This story was written for fun and not for profit. Feel free to leave a comment in the reviews if you'd like; enjoy.**

.

Nik walked out of Ace's room to see Caroline in the hallway. , "So that kid is your brother?" She asked as Klaus nodded. , "He's a lot like you, but in

other ways he's the total opposite." She said as they walked down the hall. , "Do tell love." He said as they got to Nik's room. , "He's got your ears, which I'm

glad Hope didn't get. He's stubborn snarky, and loyal, but he's like Elijah just as much as he's like you." Caroline said sitting on the bed as Klaus poured two

glasses of bourbon.

.

, "He's like Elijah?" He said handing her one of the glasses. The blonde nodded taking a sip. , "He's noble, he went through all the pain to free your

family. He's loyal, he wished death on himself to save you and your siblings. He's honorable, he made a promise to Freya, and he kept that even if it meant he

got hurt. He's kind Hayley was telling me about what Ace was like on their travels, he helped a homeless family because he knew what it was like not to have a

home. He climbed thirty feet up a rusted up scaffolding in New York to get a two year old his toys back that floated away on a helium balloon, because he knew

what it was like to not have toys. He helps people and doesn't expect anything in return. That's why he's like your brother." Caroline said drinking some of the

bourbon. , "He is a lot like Elijah, he's also like Kol, silly and comical, but he has Rebekah's flare for style, though he does like to be more dapper, he owns an

Armani suit. Hayley called him an 'Elijah Clone' He's also an artist, a remarkable artist, and a great swordsman" Klaus said chuckling with a smile.

.

, "He's talented, I've never seen a syphon like him before. He has so much control. Josie and Lizzy aren't even that skilled yet. I wanted to ask if

he wanted to come to the school, but he is so far ahead of all of them." She said as Klaus smiled. , "Well my brother is a bit older than your girls, so it isn't a

surprise he's more advanced than them." He said draining his glass. , "How much older is he? A few months a year at best?" Caroline asked as Klaus chuckled. ,

"Ace, like my siblings and I is over a thousand years old." He said softly as Caroline's jaw dropped her grip on the cup loosened and it fell, if it weren't for

Klaus's fast reflexes there would be bourbon all over his floor. , "That cute kid is a thousand years old? He has a heartbeat and he sleeps, and he doesn't drink

blood. How the hell is he that old?!" She asked loudly and Ace walked in with a glass of water holding onto a cane.

.

, "Traveler magic, Silas's descendent wanted to pull a Silas but his bride hated him, she traded her potion and a night with her hot brother so she

didn't have to spend an eternity with that nutjob. I double crossed him, and here I am a thousand years later I age one year per hundred years give or take.

That is until I turn eighteen in physical appearance then it'll just stop. I explained all of this earlier." He said taking a sip of his water. , "So you're basically like

Silas?" She asked and Ace shrugged. , "Yes but there's no longer a cure to my immortality, it was destroyed a long time ago." He said with a shrug. , "And the

blood?" She asked as Ace smiled. , "My blood can be used to put hybrids through transition because technically I'm still human, just an impossibly unkillable

human." He said avoiding the question. , "I was thinking of having a ball, this weekend what do you think Ace?" He asked as the boy shrugged. , "Well Elijah

does owe you three grand, it's not even sunrise and Lucien is dead." He said as Nik smirks. , "He's right on that point, I guess Elijah will be paying for most of

the ball." He said as Caroline chuckled.

.

, "You took bets on if your younger brother was going to kill a man?" She asked as Nik and Ace both nodded with the same crooked smile. , "He

was a very snarky dimwitted arrogant man." Ace said as Nik chuckled. , "He was even worse as a vampire." He said as Caroline shook her head chuckling. ,

"You two are more similar than I thought." She said as Nik turned to Ace. , "I thought you were asleep?" He said worried as Ace shrugged. , "I had another bad

dream and woke up and I went to get a drink of water." He said softly. , "Do you always have bad dreams?" Caroline asked and Ace shook his head. ,

"Sometimes I do sometimes I don't. Sometimes they don't come for a few months other times I have them every night." He said as Nik rubbed his back.

, "I'll ask Freya if she knows any spells for warding them off." Nik said as Ace shook his head. , "I don't want to bother her, she needs her time

with Keelin, not worrying about me, like Elijah and Hayley, Kol and Davina, Marcel and Rebekah, and you and uh Caroline." He said as he got up quickly from the

bed almost falling. Klaus grabbed him steadying him. , "It's okay little brother." He said as Caroline smiled. , "I think I'm going to head to bed, goodnight Ace.

Good night Nik." She said kissing Klaus's cheek. He smiled dopily for a second and almost dropped Ace. He helped Ace lay down on the bed. , "You'll just sleep

here tonight." He said as he walked over falling asleep on the giant sectional.

.

Ace fell asleep on the bed and when Caroline went in the next morning to wake up Klaus both of them were snoring softly curled up in the

same position the only difference was Ace's head was on the pillow while Klaus's pillow was over his head. Caroline giggled and Nik woke up with a yawn. Ace

just rolled over wrapping himself up like a burrito in the duvet and falling back to sleep. , "My brother the human enchilada." Nik said softly with a smile. Ace

opened one eye and threw a pillow at him. , "I am a churro, get it right." He said as the pillow hit Nik right in the head. , "Excuse me my brother the humanoid

churro." He said chuckling as his little brother fell back to sleep. He needed his sleep. Later in the afternoon Ace came down and ate lunch with everyone, in the

evening Nik went to go find Ace and found him in the ballroom with Freya, Davina and Kol. , "Alright extend your feet forward." He said while balancing on his

head, the others tried to copy, Kol almost getting it before falling over. , "What are you doing?" Nik asked as Ace looked up. , "Showing Kol, Davina, and Freya

how to open up their chakras." He said simply as if Nik asked the stupidest question known to man.

.

, "Alright, why are you teaching Freya and Kol and Davina how to open their chakras?" He asked as Ace balanced vertically bringing both his legs

out to either side of him to touch the floor. , "How are you doing that so perfectly?" Kol asked frustrated as Ace grinned. , "I've been doing it for about eight

hundred years." He said as he moved his legs back up to above his body before lowering them to just in front of his head slowly moving them around in a circle

still keeping perfect balance. , "If your chakras are open more power can flow through them, more readily." He said as he landed on his feet Kol knocking him

over. Ace balanced on his hand catching himself before returning to his feet.

.

, "Dinner's ready." Nik said laughing as they five of them walked out of the ballroom, three of them not looking at Ace. They all ate in the dining

room, every seat was filled Ace sat at one end between Freya and Hayley, Ace ate some dinner, not much, but enough. , "You're not hungry?" Hayley asked as

Ace shrugged. , "You feeling okay?" She asked as she touched his forehead, he wasn't feverish. , "I just feel like I'm just a burden here, everyone worries about

me." He said looking down as Henrik started to laugh. , "You're the baby of the family, of course we're going to worry about you." Henrik said as Rebekah

smiled. , "You and Hope are the youngest, why wouldn't we worry about you?" She asked as Ace shrugged. , "Hope is your niece who you've known her entire

life, you guys have known about me for about fifteen days now if that." He said as he stood up. Nik stood up.

.

, "We may have known Hope longer, but we've gotten to know you a lot in the last fifteen days, you're loyal noble, goofy, stubborn, but most of all

you're a Mikaelson through and through. I'm surprised nobody noticed it before." He said as Freya and Hayley raised their hands. , "Yeah…about that we've

kind of known this entire time." Hayley said as Nik touched his forehead. , "By this entire time you mean...since before the contract?" He asked as Freya shook

her head. , "No. After the contract, but before he went to Kol's. He wanted to be the one to tell everyone." Freya said as Ace nodded. , "I knew you guys

wouldn't trust me if I told you before all of this." Ace said softly and Elijah nodded. , "I honestly think you're right, coming off with saying you're our long lost

brother might have been a bit hard to believe." He said as Ace nodded. , "You did a lot more for this family than I did, I couldn't take on the Hollow, and you did,

and you killed it." Hope said as Ace shrugged. , "I was too weak to do it alone, if it weren't for Freya and the others I would be dead." He said as Hope

shrugged. , "You make it sound like asking for help is a problem. Family is power Ace." She said as she stood up pulling Ace into a hug.

.

, "Family is there to help when you need it, that's how the Hollow ended up inside my family, they were saving me." She said as Ace nodded. , "Still

all of you fit together into one puzzle, and I don't think I can find my place in that puzzle." He said looking down as Hope looked at him, they were the same

height eye to eye. , "Listen up, you killed not one but two evil dick headed spirits while you were here, that's two more than anyone in this room. You gave

everyone at this table wishes that they never thought would come true. I thought I would never see my dad or my aunt and uncles again. You gave my aunt

something she's wanted for a thousand years, and brought back Henrik. You fit in this family like we all do, we fight for each other, and we stand up for each

other even if the odds aren't the best, you got that loser?" She said smiling as she nudged him. He smiles softly and nodded. , "Now eat up wonderboy, even

miracle workers need food." She said as Ace nodded reluctantly picking up a chicken wing eating it, as the hunger took over.

.

After dinner Kol and Elijah had the idea of a sword fighting competition, nobody could die, and all brothers were decent swordsman, they were in

the ballroom the biggest place in the mansion. Caroline, Nik, Hayley, and Rebekah watched as Marcel and Davina took care of New Orleans business. Ace stood

up dressed in his pajamas still. He held a sword, a sword similar to the one he used the night before to kill Lucien. Elijah wasn't dressed in a suit surprisingly he

was dressed in a pair of dress pants, and a dark red dress shirt. They crossed swords and Elijah lunged first. , "Are we going to first blood?" Ace asked as he

parried the sword away advanced on his older brother. , "Yes we are little brother." He said as Rebekah and Hayley watched as the swords were locked for a

moment, Ace made a small move a fluid movement that someone wouldn't have noticed unless they were paying close attention. He slid sideways the swords

unlocking from each other as Elijah stumbled, all the power behind the sword now used as an offensive move.

.

, "Not a bad move." Elijah said as Kol chuckled trying to cover his mouth as Nik smiled. , "Point Ace." He said as Elijah looked at his brother

confused. , "No points were earned, no blood was shed." He said as Rebekah pointed down and Elijah looked down. His belt was cut and his pants were

around his ankles, on his stomach was a small cut, dropping a few steady drops of blood. , "Honestly Elijah, I've grown to laugh at you sometimes." Ace said as

he held his sword out straight smiling. Elijah shook his head grinning as he picked up his pants. The four brothers sparred until the score was Elijah four, Nik

two, Kol six, and Ace nine and a half. The half point was when Elijah went to slash at Ace's head and Ace jumped over him poking him in the cheek lightly with

his sword, which was unfair point according to Elijah. Ace was just happy he had a family, that cared about him.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, Legacies or their characters. I own my characters this story and my ideas. This is a nonprofit story written for fun. Feel free to review and give me feedback on how you're liking the story so far. P.S. this chapter was just a weird dream I had a few weeks ago, it probably isn't much good but eh i liked it :) Hope you enjoy.**

.

When all of the Mikaelsons were drinking Ace pulled Bonnie and Caroline away. , "I-I-I have a surprise." He said shyly as the Bennett witch cocked

her head putting her hands on her hips. , "What kind of surprise is this?" She said as Ace walked to his room. , "The surprising kind of surprise, that surprises

those who are meant to be surprised by the surprise." Ace said as Bonnie and Caroline shared a look. , "Were you ever friends with a man called Damon

Salvatore, because just then you sounded just like him." Caroline said as Ace smiled. , "I met him once or twice, he tried to attack me in a pub once, in 1953 I

threw him through a wall. Then he called me for help a few years back, he wanted some help with a siphon he was having a problem with. Siphoning a siphon,

not a fun activity I have to say, but he wasn't strong or trained in what he was good at." Ace said as he opened the door to his room, Caroline and Bonnie

walking inside.

.

Ace smiled softly. , "Make yourselves at home, I-I-I've been working on this trick for a while now, and with the help of a few inside people I've

gotten it to work." He said as he picked up a laptop computer, it had a webcam and connected to the laptop were three pairs of headphones with microphone

attachments. , "What is this Ace?" Caroline asked as Ace connected the laptop to the TV, along with the webcam. The headphones had a long enough cord that

the three of them could sit on the bed and still be connected. , "What's all this for Ace?" Bonnie asked as she went to take her headphones off. , "Both of you

trust me for a second okay?" He said as he offered his hands to the two women. They took them reluctantly as Ace started to chant, the TV turned on, then it

was full of static. Slowly but surely the static cleared. , "Hello?" Ace said as the TV stood stock still, it was a forest. A woman walked into frame and smiled at

the screen.

.

She was old and cocoa skinned with wild hair and a trusting smile. , "Give them a minute sweetheart, they're running a bit late." She said as

Bonnie started to cry. , "Don't go cryin on me Bonnie Bennett." The old woman warned smiling softly as Caroline waved wiping a tear from her eyes. , "Hi Miss

Sheila." She said as the woman smiled. , "It's good to see you again Caroline." Sheila said as Ace smiled at Bonnie and Caroline. , "Surprise?" He said as both

the girls hugged him tightly. , "How did you even learn how to do that?" Bonnie asked as Ace shrugged. , "I've been trying to do this for months now, and I got

through last night, and Sheila was there, and she kind of helped get this party together." Ace said as both of them let go of him. , "Party what party?" Caroline

asked as more people showed up on the screen. , "Lend me a hand on this?" He asked as Caroline took his hand without hesitation. Ace help up his free hand

as he chanted softly the TV itself glowing. It was only for a moment, but when he put his hand down there were people in the room, four women and two men.

Ace smiled sitting back as he took the headphones off. , "I think the best way to describe this moment is Shazam." He said as Caroline and Bonnie both stood

up.

.

, "Ace I take back all my suspicions about you. You are the greatest person I have ever met." Bonnie said as she ran forward hugging her

grandmother before turning to a pair of men standing there with casual smirks on their faces, one had startling blue eyes the other deep milk chocolate. She

ran into the arms of the dark eyes man as the blue eyed man walked over to Ace giving him a fist pump. , "Nice Magic there Sherlock." He said hugging Ace as

Ace laughed. , "You always underestimate me Salvatore, when will you ever learn?" He asked. Damon laughed. , "Probably never." He said as Elena hugged

Caroline and Bonnie as the three of them cried. Enzo walked over offering his hand to Ace as he smiled. , "Enzo St. John, I don't think we've had the pleasure."

He said smiling his voice liliting with the accent of Britain. Ace shook his hand. , "Ace Mikaelson, We have you just don't remember it. It was back in the dark

days." He said as Enzo looked at him. , "I swear to God if you say you were one of the members of Augustine, I don't care I will rip your windpipe from your

throat." He growled and Ace held up his hands as they glowed.

.

, "No, I wasn't one of those monsters. I actually helped you when you got out, I was waiting outside, and I let you drink your fill because my blood

never runs out."He said as Enzo's eyes flashed with recognition. , "You probably saved me from being recaptured, if I had tried to run then without your help

they would have taken me back there." He said smiling softly as he ruffled Ace's hair. Sheila walked over and patted Ace's cheek. , "You've turned into a fine

young man. I don't get along with your family, but what you've done makes up for the feelings I have for your siblings." She said as Ace smiled. , "Thank you

Sheila." He said smiling as Caroline hugged her mom. Elena walked over hugging him. , "I'm glad you gave Caroline back someone she can obsess with." She

whispered kissing his cheek as he smiled. , "So what's this Hollow bitch like? Everyone on the other side is talking about it. Heard some new guy killed it, almost

died." Damon said as Ace smirked. , "She was evil as hell, and she just didn't want to die. If it weren't for Freya and the others, I'd definitely be dead." He said

pulling the collar of his shirt down revealing the mark of the Hollow now permanently etched into his skin. , "That's one hell of a battle scar mate." Enzo said

shaking his head as he held onto Bonnie.

.

Ace tossed Enzo a bottle and the other to the woman quietly talking to Caroline. Both looked at him as he smiled. , "Bottoms up." He said as they

both drank them. Both of them looked panicked as they clutched their chests in confusion. Ace tossed a ring to Enzo and one to Jo Laughlin. , "This is a gaudy

ring isn't it?" Enzo commented as he slipped the lupus lazuli ring on his finger. , "Well if you don't want it." Ace said teasingly as Enzo shook his head. , "No, No

it's perfect." He said quickly as Jo turned to Ace as he smiled at her with a wink tossing her the phone as it rang. , "Hello this is Alaric Saltsman of the Salvatore

Boarding School for the Young and Gifted." The voice on the other end of the phone said as Jo smiled. , "Hi-Hi I was wondering if you would be available to come

interview my nephew?" She asked as the voice went silent for a minute. , "I'm going to be in New Orleans tomorrow morning, would the afternoon be enough

time for your nephew and yourself to make it there?" He asked and Jo nodded tears in her eyes. , "That would be perfect." She said hanging up as Caroline

smiled. , "Now you're human, and you can be with Ric and your daughters. No Kai no Gemini, just your family." Caroline said as Jo nodded hugging her as she

cried.

.

Ace looked worried turning to Enzo and Damon. , "Did I mess up?" He whispered as both shook their heads. , "She's wanted nothing more than to

meet the twins, and just have a normal family with Ric." Damon whispered as Ace smiled softly. , "What do I say to him? How do I explain all of this?" Jo asked

terrified as Ace walked over putting his hand on her shoulder. , "Leave it to me, Alaric and I go way back. I mean way back, he shot me thinking I was a

vampire. It was right after he became a hunter." Ace said as Damon chuckled. , "Little baby hunter Ric." He said shaking his head. , "You did the same thing

except you thought I was trying to attack you or your brother." He said as Damon nodded smiling softly. , "Good times." He said as Elena punched his arm. ,

"Kidding kidding." He said as he kissed her softly. , "How long does the spell last Ace?" Bonnie asked holding Enzo.

.

Ace looked down. , "It lasts until midnight." He said as the clock tower rang eleven. , "We have one hour left?" Bonnie asked softly looking at Enzo

as Ace nodded. , "Enzo and Jo are back on this side, but Sheila, Damon, Elena and Liz need to go back, the-they found peace." Ace said softly as Bonnie looks

at her Grams. Sheila smiled. , "My peace is knowing witches like this boy aren't trying to destroy the world. I keep the ancestors in check." She said with a wink

as Bonnie smiled tears in her eyes. , "You always did know how to make anyone scared Grams." She said hugging her grandmother. Ace stood back, he flinched

when Jo hugged him, pulling away as his hands glowed. Jo stepped back fear in her eyes. , "I-I'm sorry." Ace stammered looking down. , "It's okay Jo, you just

scared him." Caroline said as Jo nodded. , "He-he's a siphon?" Jo asked in a whisper as Ace nodded. , "Well sort of. I can produce my own magic, but I can also

siphon power, but I try not to most of the time." He said leaning on the cane he was holding.

.

Jo nodded, but she didn't try to touch Ace again. , "I know I scare you, but I want you to know I'm not like your brother. I'm the opposite of Malikai."

He said as Jo sighed in relief. Ace took out a ring. It was black and blue and as he put it on he winced stumbling. Caroline caught him helping him over to the

bed. , "What's that ring Ace?" She said as Sheila smiled. , "You still have it? Have all this time?" She asked as Ace nodded. , "I made that ring for Ace, fifty years

ago. It blocks his powers." She said as Caroline turned to Ace. , "You rely a lot on your powers?" She asked as Ace nodded. , "Think about it this way, it's like

being forced to drink a liter of vervain water." Ace said as she winced. , "Why would you do that to yourself?" Bonnie asked as Ace looked down. , "I didn't want

Jo to be scared of me." He said softly as Jo gasped softly. , "She had bad experience with siphons like me." He said as Caroline shook her head. , "You aren't

Kai. I've seen you do so many good things. You brought back Bonnie, you helped Hope. You saved your entire family Ace." She said as Ace looked down silently.

Jo took his hand, his was ice cold, as she pulled the ring off his finger. , "You shouldn't have to change who you are just because I got scared okay?" She asked

as Ace nodded. Jo pulled Ace forward into a hug and he flinched awkwardly hugging back after a moment.

.

, "The way you responded to being hug just confused me. It was almost like you aren't really used to being hugged." Jo said as Ace shrugged. ,

"I've gotten used to hugs where I start the hugging, but for someone to initiate the hugging without me knowing still kind of scares me." Ace said as Elena

walked over touching his cheek. , "Why is that?" She asked softly concerned about this boy, this amazing young man. , "Because everyone I love leaves or dies,

or can't be there anymore. My mother, my brother, the woman who raised me, the man I was in love with. Everyone left, I've spent a thousand years in a way

that was a lot different than my siblings. They blended in seamlessly because they were a family, they had each other's backs. I didn't have anyone to rely on,

so I stayed low under the radar, not blending in, but not trying to stand out. I fought for life, I did what I had to do to survive, and then the opportunity arose I

tried to give myself immortality, and it worked." He said softly as Elena cried.

.

, "I am so sorry. When my parents died, I didn't want to have anyone close to me for a long time. It felt like I was a black widow everyone that

loved me died, my parents, my dad, my aunt, everyone, but it's no way to live. You have to seize your moment. You can't be living in fear of losing people,

because then you'll miss out on all the good times before you lose them." She said as she hugged him, and for once he didn't flinch. When the hug ended Sheila

turned to Ace. , "You chose between revealing yourself to an entire town, and saving my family when our house burned down. My mother let you stay, even

after she realized how different you were. You walked through flames and took the shirt off your back to protect me and my sisters. You carried us through the

flames even when the support beam fell on you. Where did that boy go? The one who stood in front of an entire town of vampire hunters to prove his case. The

one who fought so hard to be normal, to have a family, to have someone to rely on. Where did he go?" She asked him as Ace looked at her.

.

, "I've never left, I remember that day. Your father thought I was the devil coming to claim his kids. Your mother turned away in horror as I burned

on the ground holding you and your sisters close. It took you and your four sisters six months to persuade your parents to let me stay inside, on a blanket by

the hearth. I still remember the turning of the locks on all of the doors. You said I was just like you, but I was never a part of your family, I was a pest in your

parents eyes. Even after I rebuilt your entire house from scratch with my bare hands your mother had her entire family come and bless the house for seven

days and seven nights thinking that I had put some kind of bad mojo in the floorboards. So you have no right to tell me to be the same way I was seventy five

years ago. I've gone through more pain and heartache then you could even dream Sheila. You knew your siblings grew old together and then one by one you

died. Try watching your siblings for hundreds of years as they move mountains for each other, not knowing you ever existed, or they did know you existed they

have long since died or threatened to kill you just for coming to say hello on Christmas." He said through gritted teeth as Sheila glared.

.

, "No I had to sooth my sisters to sleep every night because they thought you were satan coming to take us all away." She said as Ace threw his

hands up. , "I was a boy of fourteen years old saving your lives from fire and smoke, so of course someone who isn't a Bennett or someone who is friends of a

Bennett like me is construed to be the devil right Sheila? fifty years ago I came to your house the one I built for your family bleeding scared and starving and I

asked if I could stay just the night in the basement. You told me in front of your husband and daughter that you had no clue who I was, and I had no right to

ask that of someone like you. Hunters captured me, and tortured me for nine long years, all because you were too proud to help; to help me." He said as

Bonnie gasped. Sheila turned away. , "I couldn't have you near my daughter or husband, you're a vampire." She said as Ace sighed in exasperation.

"I'm not a vampire for the millionth time." He said taking Sheila's hand pulling her towards him putting her hand on his chest, where his heart was.

, "You feel that, that's my human heart beating my blood through my entire body." He said as she pulled away. , "Another magic trick." Sheila said Bonnie

handed her grandmother the ring. , "Put it on him and try again." She said as Sheila put the ring on Ace's finger and once more the boy swayed on his feet

collapsing to sit on the bed. Sheila touched his chest again and Ace looked up at her. , "I'm just like Bonnie, a living breathing witch. I just happen to have a

more durable body that's all." He said softly as Sheila pulled the ring off with a sigh. , "You know how I feel about calling you a witch." She said as Ace rolled his

eyes as the TV turned on again the same forest showing up on the screen. , "Ace are you doing this?" Caroline asked as Ace shook his head. , "No I'm not." He

said as a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes stood close to the screen with a smile.

.

"Get my siblings and run." He said turning to Caroline who cocked her head. , "Wh-" She was cut off as the woman walked right through the

screen. , "My dearest son did you honestly think you could evade me like that, with your little portal spell?" She said as she touched Ace's cheek as Ace pulled

away. , "When was I ever considered your son? You left me living with your little fuck buddy remember?" He said as Nik walked in. , "Well I started to think of

you as my son, when I realized just how powerful you are." She said as Ace slapped her hard across the face. , "That's for abandoning me, alone. For not

telling my siblings that I even existed, that I was stuck in the woods with that abusive coercive sick man. You have no idea the things he did to me. The things

that I did just to survive." Ace growled as Esther Mikaelson chuckled softly. , "Young one, I didn't care then and I still don't care now. In my opinion the only

thing that makes you anything close to my kin would be your magic, anyone within their right mind would know that you are the son of Esther Mikaelson,

greatest witch known to mankind." She said with a soft smirk as Ace chuckled.

.

"You powerful? Don't make me laugh, who's the one living forever? I remember now, I am and you're dead. You were killed not once, but twice by

my siblings, as for the powerful part. Yes I am powerful, but I think I'm more powerful than you, and I have been for some time." He said smiling as he stood toe

to toe with his evil conniving mother. , "Care to test that out little boy? I was doing magic long before you even existed." She said as the other Mikaelsons

stood by the door. , "The only reason Nik and I existed was because you are a little, weak, unfaithful, manipulating, spineless, slutty bitch." He said with each

insult he insult he took a step closer, and she took a step back. , "You little." She said as she went to put her hands on him to shove him back, but Ace was

faster than that. He grabbed her hands and didn't let go. , "You say you're stronger than me, I say you aren't. Let's see who's right. You focus all your power on

me, and I'll do the same and whoever is left standing is the stronger witch, that is unless you're scared mommy dearest." He said with a confident smirk.

Hayley stood by Kol just outside the door of the room. She smiled and turned to Kol who smiled. , "Just like Nik." He whispered as Hayley smiled,

it was just like Klaus, the way he challenged her, antagonized her it was just like him. Esther didn't like the taunting. , "I am Esther Mikaelson, I'm not going to

be upstaged by a little no named orphan who just so happens to share my DNA." She said as she concentrated her power her hands glowing black as Ace

concentrated his hands glowing deep blue, soon the glowing coming from Ace spread into Esther's hands traveling up her arm. She yelled in frustration pushing

harder against Ace's magical assault, and for a second Ace's magic receded before it started to creep back up her arms. Nik smiles softly, his little brother was

doing something that he had wished he done a thousand years ago, he was putting his mother in her place. Ace concentrated, Esther was almost fully covered

by the blue light. The siblings watched silently as Esther Mikaelson, was fully consumed in the royal blue light. She was swaying and Ace was bleeding from his

nose, all of a sudden Esther fell back, but when she hit the ground she erupted into ash. Ace fell back stumbling as he struggled to stay standing. Enzo and

Damon caught him as everyone crowded into the room. The Mikaelson siblings stood in front of their mother's ashes turning to look from their youngest brother

to the pile of ash.

.

Nik ran over to his brother picking him up putting him on the bed. Ace looked up at Nik with a soft smile. , "Sorry Nik, someone had to knock her

down to size." He said softly as Nik hugged him close holding him against his chest. , "You scared me, don't do that again. You could have died." He whispered

as Ace started to laugh. , "No I couldn't." He said holding up his hand where there was black soot around a ring on his right hand. , "You kept the ring on the

entire time?" Sheila asked and Ace looked up with a nod. , "It blocks most of my powers, but it's usually just the syphoning. I just didn't want you to feel bad

because you made a mistake." He said as he took the ring off, his finger bleeding and raw. Nik couldn't help but laugh as he ruffled his little brother's hair. , "You

little git. You had this all planned out didn't you?" He asked as Ace shrugged. , "I was thinking of taking the ring off and pretending to concentrate my powers

on her when in reality I'm just siphoning all of hers, but I thought that it would be considered cheating." Ace said quietly as Kol laughed. , "When it comes to

mom you can cheat her all you want, but you did good squirt." He said ruffling Ace's hair.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, Legacies or the characters. I own my ideas and my characters. This story is not for profit, it's purely for fun. Enjoy and feel free to comment

.

Ace nodded softly as he got up swaying, his nose was still dripping blood. Freya walked over with a towel pressing it to Ace's nose. , "Lean

forward not back." She said softly as he tilted his head forward breathing through his mouth. Hayley walked over and touched his cheek. , "You are a dumbass.

I love you, but that was the stupidest thing you could have ever done. You went against a witch that's over a thousand years old." She said as Ace nodded. ,

"And she's been dead for most of that time, I haven't, making my level of magic power much higher than her's. I had it handled Hayley." He said as he sneezed

into the towel, his nose slowly dribbling to a stop. , "Just be careful okay?" Freya said worried as Ace laughed softly hugging her. , "You worry too much." He

said as he got up Damon and Elena looking at him shocked. , "He's very...powerful." Damon said and Klaus turned to him smiling. , "He's my brother. What do

you expect?" He asked as Elena rolled her eyes. , "A British accent and a fixation with killing innocent people?" She said as she watched the boy run jumping on

Elijah's back.

.

"He doesn't look like he wants to slaughter an orphanage full of innocent wide eyed children and laugh in their dying faces." Damon commented as

Klaus nodded. , "He's brilliant at whatever he does. He's a fantastic artist, an extraordinary witch, and just an overall kind hearted boy." He said as Elijah

carried his little brother around the room as Ace laughed holding onto his brother's shoulders making sure he wouldn't fall off. , "He sounds a lot like my brother.

. . he even has the hero hair." Damon said softly as Caroline smiles sadly. , "You're right, he's a lot like Stefan in a lot of ways, kind, honest, smart, loyal." She

said as Damon put his arm around his sister in law. , "Snarky, self deprecating, hypocritical, stubborn to a boot." He said as Caroline grabbed his hand breaking

his wrist and pulling his hand off her shoulder. , "Ace is none of those things, a bit secretive, and hard on himself, and stubborn. Oh my god, he's like Klaus's

Stefan." She said shaking her head as she hit her forehead with her palm.

.

"Actually I think Stefan was much handsomer and taller, besides he could play football, and could remember every date ever." Ace said still holding

onto Elijah. Caroline couldn't help but laugh softly as the younger boy hopped down. He steadied himself smiling up at her. He grabbed her hand siphoning a

little bit of power from her. He closed his eyes and smiled softly as her phone began to ring, it was a video call. She didn't recognize the number, but she wasn't

going to stop trusting Ace now. She pressed the accept button, and when she saw who was there she almost dropped the phone. Ace waved his fingers

pointing his index finger at the TV snapping his fingers. On the screen smiling and crying was Stefan Anthony Salvatore. , "Oh my god it's you. I-I-I thought that

I would never see you again." Caroline said softly as she cried Stefan shook his head. , "Where there's a witch there's a way." Stefan said softly as Klaus

chuckled. Stefan turned and his smile wavered a little. "Hello Klaus, it's been a long time. I want to thank you for taking care of my wife." He said as Klaus

smiled softly. , "She's saved me a time or two as well. I don't think you ever had the chance to meet my younger brother Ace Mikaelson?" Klaus said as Stefan

nodded. , "We've met once or twice, when I knew I was going to die I contacted Ace." He said as he turned his eyes to the young man who holding his hands

up palms facing out as he tried keeping the connection stable for as long as he could.

.

"Did you forget what I asked you to do?" He asked Ace as he shook his head. , "N-No I just didn't know how to go about telling her without her

totally losing it, or accuse me of lying and you know ripping my heart from my chest. It wouldn't kill me, but it would sure hurt a lot." He said rubbing his chest

softly. , "What are you two talking about." Caroline said as Ace turned to Freya. , "Can you hold the magic connection for a minute so I can give Caroline what I

promised Stefan?" He asked as Freya nodded holding up her hands her palms glowing slightly. Ace walked over to Caroline. , "Can I have your cell phone for a

second?" He asked as she nodded holding out her phone. Ace took it slowly putting it between his hands as they glowed, the phone started to beep and ding

for a minute, until it went silent. Ace held out the phone, and she took it confused. , "Unlock it and check your contacts." He said as she unlocked the phone

clicking on the contacts confused. , "W-what?" She asked confused showing it to Ace, in the contact list were six numbers, with names, they weren't there

before.

.

, "Try calling one. How about that one." He said touching a contact and pressing the video call button. Caroline held the phone confused, she

didn't know who's contact it was. All of a sudden a familiar voice came through the phone followed by a familiar face. , "This is Ty, what's up Care?" Tyler

Lockwood said with a smirk as Caroline covered her mouth. , "You connected my phone to the other side?" She asked as Ace shrugged. , "Just a few people on

the other side, your Mom, Damon, Elena, Stefan, Tyler, Bonnie's grandma, your dad if you want. I-I-I'm gonna do the same with everyone else's phones. It

carries over to any device you want it to, just type 'open' and click enter or send three times and it should open to the list of people." He said as he

concentrated once more his hands glowing as everyone's phones start to buzz and bing. Ace sat on the bed taking off his shoes as he laid down propped up

on the pillows.

.

Freya walked over. , "I'm-I'm okay just a bit dizzy." He says as Freya takes his hand. , "You need to pace yourself. Helping everyone is all well and

good, but you shouldn't drain all your powers in such a short time. You've done so much magic in the last few days. I think you should take a rest. I don't want

you to do any magic tomorrow, if you have to, only do small spells." She said stroking his hair as he nods. , "Alright Freya." He said as Enzo walked over. , "You

look dog tired mate." He said sitting on the bed as Elena Bonnie and Caroline all hug and talk among themselves with Stefan, Liz and Damon talking with

Sheila. , "Yeah sometimes that happens when I do a lot of magic in a short time. I-I'll be okay soon." He says with a soft smile as Enzo rolls his eyes. , "Ya know

mate a big strong vampire like me has enough power to share a little with a friend." He said as Ace shrugged. , "I know, but I don't siphon from friends." He

said as Bonnie rolled her eyes. She walked over and grabbed Ace's hand. , "Magia commodare meum." She whispered as Ace's hand glowed red as Bonnie split

her magic with Ace. Ace looked up at Bonnie. , "You know you didn't have to do that, right?" He whispered as Bonnie nodded touching his cheek.

, "I know, but I also know what it's like to be a teenage witch with the world on your shoulders." She said with a soft smile as Sheila sighed. ,

"Bonnie Bennett, He's a Mikaelson he's not your friend he's fooling you." She said as everyone turned to Sheila. Bonnie cocked her head looking at her grams. ,

"How could you be so cruel? He drained himself to the point of not being able to stand so I could see you and my friends again. Ace is one of the most

honorable people I know, He almost died Grams. He almost let himself die so his family could be together. How long have you known your family Ace?" She

asked as Ace looked up. , "I've known about them since the beginning, but I have only just recently gotten to known them. I-I met Hayley and Freya sixteen

days ago." He said slowly standing up.

.

He looked to the TV screen checking the clock. , "Hey Salvatore, the portals open for another forty five minutes come kiss your wife." He said as

Stefan with tears in his eyes stepped through the TV kissing Caroline, it was a short kiss barely a kiss at all before Caroline pulled away hugging him. Everyone

rejoiced and drank as Ace sat on the bed quietly. , "You know the world wouldn't end if you had a bit of fun." Damon said sitting next to him as Ace shrugged. ,

"Fun usually evades me, unless I'm in a near death situation." He said as the oldest Salvatore brother turned to the portal. , "A two way portal for a few hours

wouldn't drain you this fast, what's your deal?" He said as Ace looked up at him with a soft smirk. , "You know you Salvatores ruin all the fun, help me up." He

said as Damon picked him up holding onto him. , "Everyone listen for a sec! There are five minutes left, but when the dead leave here, they each have a ring

every other weekend a restricted version of the portal opens, for two days they are basically human. So no sad goodbyes or mopey sobbing you guys can visit

on the weekends." He said as Klaus stood up on a table as Elijah passed around glasses and bourbon.

.

, "I propose a toast to the bravest young man I've ever met. He's stood up to ancient spirits, bratty medieval men, and our mother the

original slut, but more than that he's the glue that binds us together. So everyone raise your glasses to my younger brother, and the youngest original

Mikaelson, Ace." Nik said as everyone raised their glasses. Ace smiled softly as Caroline walked over. , "Where should Alaric meet you tomorrow? I'll tell him that

Jo contacted me for information." She said as Ace smiled softly. , "How about the patio at Rousseau's at eleven?" He said as she nodded kissing his forehead. ,

"I swear to god you are one of the greatest people I've ever met." She whispered as he gave her a cheeky smile. , "I'm only one of them? That's a bit

disappointing." He said as Caroline laughed shoving him. , "Sometimes you're just like your brother." She said as Klaus walked over putting an arm around his

baby brother as the brothers shared a look turning to Caroline with the same cheeky dimpled smirks. , "Thank you." They said in tandem as Caroline shook her

head. , "You Mikaelsons will be the death of me." She said as she hugged Stefan goodbye as Klaus watches full of jealousy.

.

Ace pulled him close. , "She never kissed him back." He whispered as the clock rang for midnight and all the people who were dead

disappeared. Enzo and Bonnie sat on the ground holding each other. Caroline fell to her knees crying as Klaus ran catching her. , "Caroline? What's wrong?" He

asked as she looked up at him. , "I-I-I told him that I couldn't love him the way he deserves." She whispered holding onto him tightly. , "Why is that?" He asked

rubbing circles on her back. , "Because, Because I just can't! How can I love him when I'm feeling all of this!" She said turning away from him running her hands

through her golden blonde hair savagely as Kol and Elijah sat next to Ace. Ace put his head on Kol's shoulder smirking. , "How similar to Silas's powers are your

powers?" Elijah asked as Ace looked up rolling his eyes. , "Identical, meaning right now both of them, are having some VERY riveting thoughts about activities

to take part in." He whispered as Kol started laughing. The three of them watched as Klaus held Caroline at arm's length facing her. , "Feeling what Caroline?"

Klaus whispered his eyebrows furrowed together. , "These feelings! All of them spinning in my head! It makes me feel insane for wanting this!" She said

aggravated with herself. Before Klaus could respond Caroline lips crashed into his her arms thrown around his neck. Klaus's arms were around her in seconds

holding her to his lean chest one hand around her waist the other in her wavy feather soft blonde hair.

.

As the kiss deepened Kol picked up Ace, "To the bachelor suite for you mister." He said as he carried Ace to a different room, Enzo, Elijah,

Marcel and Henrik following. Ace started to laugh. , "The only bachelors here are Henrik and I, Kol you're married, Enzo, Elijah, and Marcel all have soulmates as

well. So how about just letting me crash in Henrik's room while all of you follow our brother's, tonight's a night for celebrating our world isn't in peril our mother

is dead for good, and last time I checked there isn't someone trying to kill any one of us." Ace said as the men turned to look at each other and shrugged. ,

"Boys night in sounds a lot better besides I think Hayley and Rebekah are taking the girls clubbing." He said as the girls walked past waving, all except for

Caroline. Ace took a shower, when he came back the four other males had already ordered five pizzas and were ripping their ways through a mountain of

barbecue wings. Ace attacked the food eating hungrily, when he was full his head slumped over on Enzo's shoulder. Once Ace and Henrik were both out cold

from the food comas the others drank themselves silly, and when he woke the next morning, it was only him and Henrik in the room, all the other guys were

gone.


	15. SORRY UPDATES ARE COMING

Good Evening loyal readers, i'm sorry for my long absence. My first year of college is over, my mental health is toeing a line of being okay, and work is taking up a lot of my time, but I'm hoping to update soon (within a week or so if time permits) I apologize for the long gap in updates.

_Ace


End file.
